True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly
by dupton
Summary: -COMPLETE- Alternate Season 8... Rachel's still pregnant.... J&R, R&P, M
1. It's Your's

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 1:It's Your's  
  
**********  
  
She couldn't do it anymore. It was so hard. Everyone thought she was fine, but she wasn't. This was the worst from fine she had ever been.  
  
Monica and Phoebe knew that she was pregnant, but they didn't know the half of it. Rachel had never thought of this before, but now......  
  
The father. She had to tell him. But that, that was going to be incredibly difficult. She knew him, of course, he was one of her best friends, and she saw him all the time, but that just made it ten times harder.  
  
She thought all this silently, sitting motionless in a chair, staring at the joyful scene. It was a wedding; the wedding of two of her best friends, she should be happy - but how could she be? She was Rachel. This was the hardest thing she'd have to bear - a child who was a mistake. She'd decided to keep it, but she needed help. Help from the father. But would he want to help? That was the thing that, somehow, she had to find out.  
  
**********  
  
Ross laughed as Phoebe executed a rather elaborate move to finish off her dance to the band's up-beat number.  
  
He looked around: Rachel was sat alone at a table, staring into space; Joey was eating (no surprise there, he thought) and Monica and Chandler were kissing on the other side of the room. As he walked off the dancefloor, Ross found himself thinking about his torrid relationship with Rachel. He'd loved her since high school: so why didn't he now? He knew she'd moved on, and he'd tried to do the same, but he never actually believed he would. But, he realised, looking at her uncharacteristically sad face, he had. He didn't love her any more. But she was still one of his best friends, and it was his duty to comfort her.  
  
He walked over. She heard his footsteps and looked up. Close up, he saw she'd been crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Rach?" he said, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, deciding. Should she tell him before she told the father?  
  
He was her friend. She'd already told Monica and Phoebe, so why shouldn't she tell Ross?  
  
She swallowed nervously. "Well," she began slowly, "I'm pregnant."  
  
She saw immediatly from his reaction that whatever he'd been expecting her to say, it wasn't that.  
  
"What the-" He stopped himself from shouting out the next word. A few people looked strangely at him but turned away again. "What do you mean? Well, well- whose is it?"  
  
That question again. " I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't tell Monica and Phoebe and I'm not going to tell you. I have to tell the father first."  
  
Ross accepted this as an understandable reason. "Well, okay then. I guess it's not me then?" he joked. she stared at him. "Not funny? Right." He got up, blushing, and walked away. She sighed. Ross could be really stupid sometimes.  
  
**********  
  
Joey licked his lips. The cake looked delicious.  
  
Chandler cleared his throat and everyone quieted down. His arm was around Monica's waist as they held a knife between them. "Before Monica and I cut the cake," began Chandler loudly, "I'd like to say a few words. I thought I might never find a woman I'd want to spend the rest of my life with, but little did I know she'd been right in front of me for years. Sometimes you never see that what you want is right in front of you. And, although it's not yet the time for it, I can't wait until a baby's scream fills our apartment."Monica smiled. "Anyway, thank you all for coming to celebrate this day with us, and - it's time to cut the cake!"  
  
"Yes!" yelled Joey, making everyone laugh. Monica and Chandler sliced into the cake, while camera flashes came from all around.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, can I have the first piece?" asked Joey, jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Sure, " said Chandler, handing a plate to Joey, while everyone else laughed again.  
  
Meanwhile, Rachel, who seemed a little touched by Chandler's speech, choked up while attempting to speak and ran out of the room. Everyone's gaze followed her, while Phoebe raced after her. Joey, still eating his cake, followed suit.  
  
Monica tried to get everyone's attention back to her."So, who wants cake?"  
  
**********  
  
Rachel ran into the restroom and broke down in tears.  
  
She wasn't ready for a baby. She wasn't ready to be a mother, especially like this. She didn't even have a boyfriend, let alone a husband. And to have the father be-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe, who entered slowly.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
Rachel looked up, tears dripping onto her golden bridesmaid dress.  
  
Phoebe gave her a sympathetic look and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"she asked, putting her arm around her.  
  
Rachel tried to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn't stop. This was hardest thing she's ever faced: worse than breaking up with Ross, worse than seeing him fall in love with Emily, worse than running out on her wedding. She managed to choke out "I just, y'know, realised I have to, y'know, tell him. And I have no idea how." She gave Phoebe a forlorn look, almost breaking down into tears again.  
  
"Well, it would help if I knew who we were dealing with here, "said Phoebe. Rachel heard the eagerness in her voice and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Phoebe, I can't tell you until I tell him, and that's going to be difficult."  
  
"Why, was it like a one night thing?"  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"Well, if you do it now, then the pressure will be much less. Otherwise it'll just all build up inside you, so it's better to do it soon. Okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh,"answered Rachel.  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then," said Phoebe, hoisting Rachel up. "Are you ready to go back?"  
  
Rachel swallowed, then collected herself."Yes."  
  
They walked slowly out of the room, not noticing Joey, who, sitting outside the restroom, stopped eating to stare at them.  
  
**********  
  
"I am not going to answer that!"  
  
Rachel, who was looking a lot happier now, reached her hotel room and turned around.  
  
Joey smiled."Oh come on! Would you pick my dad or Ross' dad?"  
  
"That is such a weird question!" giggled Rachel.  
  
Joey feigned insultion."Well, okay, since you're not going to answer, I guess I'll go, " he said, starting to walk off.  
  
"Joey, wait, " said Rachel. He turned back. "Can you come in? I need to talk to you for a second."  
  
"Sure," he said indifferently.  
  
Rachel unlocked the door, clicked on the lights and they walked in. It was a bright room; the mirror bounced light around the room, and the golden sheets on the bed sparkled.  
  
"What is it?"asked Joey, as Rachel shut the door behind them.  
  
"Sit down," she said,and he sat on the bed while she perched on the dressing table stool.  
  
"Do you remember Chandler's speech, y'know, before he cut the cake?" she said cautiously.  
  
Joey frowned. " No. But that cake was delicious," he said, a dreamy look came over his face.  
  
Rachel smiled."Joey?"  
  
He snapped back to reality."Yeah?"  
  
"Well, Chandler was saying how he couldn't wait until the scream of a baby filled his apartment. And while there won't be a baby in his apartment, there will be one in our's."  
  
For Joey, the realisation came remarkably fast. "You're not," he gasped.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well whose is it?"  
  
Now came the hard part.  
  
Rachel swallowed. "It's your's."  
  
**********  
  
Endnote: Please review! 


	2. A Mistake

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 2: A Mistake  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please, read and review. Your opinions are important to me.  
  
A line of dashes means the time is changing.  
  
The song used in this chapter is Please Forgive Me by David Gray.  
  
**********  
  
Joey froze.  
  
Rachel, even though she'd been expecting this, burst into a flood of tears. She wanted so much for him to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be fine, but this was Joey. He hadn't had a serious relationship since - well, ever. How could she expect him to deal with this?  
  
But Joey was unable to ignore this sobbing girl. He cared a lot for Rachel, maybe more than he realised. He knelt on the floor next to her, taking her hands into his.  
  
He looked at her. Her crying eyes glistened.  
  
"Rachel?" She looked up. " Why are you crying?"  
  
Rachel stared at him. " Your reaction wasn't exactly the best, " she said, managing a small laugh.  
  
Joey smiled. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, y'know, alot to deal with."  
  
"I understand, " said Rachel, gripping his hands tightly.  
  
"And you have to - to know that I'm not going anywhere," he said softly.  
  
She smiled. " Thank you."  
  
They looked at each other. Rachel felt what seemed like an electric current pass through her, and she shivered. Joey looked deep into her eyes, and saw something, something he'd seen before, but so long ago he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Rachel didn't move. It was like she'd been frozen. She just stared at him.  
  
Then he said something.  
  
"I just don't understand how it happened."  
  
-----------  
  
It was six weeks ago.  
  
They had just celebrated Rachel's thirtieth birthday. Rachel and Joey were clearing up their apartment, but Rachel was upset about her breakup with Tag.  
  
Joey piled up the dishes and put them in the sink, trying to cut out Rachel's stifled sobs from over the room.  
  
He and Rachel had never been that close, not until she moved in after Phoebe's apartment was set on fire. They'd got to know each other better, he knew a lot more about her, they'd become, you could say, best friends.  
  
Their relationship had always been platonic: he fancied her, that was only natural, but he would never ruin what they had.  
  
But looking at her now........ She looked so sad. There were tears dripping down her face; her eyes shone. His heart went out to her; he had to do something.  
  
He walked nearer; slowly, so as not to startle her, but she looked up sharply.  
  
She appeared to have stopped crying, but the sight of Joey's sympathetic face set her off again.  
  
She looked like she was about to collapse, so he held her up and led her to the couch.  
  
He sat her down."Rachel?"  
  
She looked up, water covering her cheeks. For some unknowable reason, Joey couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"You've got to stop crying, Rachel."  
  
She did, although she had no idea how. "Oh, Joey," she said, almost in a whisper. "What have I done wrong? Why is my life such a mess?" she asked, her face pleading for an answer.  
  
Joey stumbled, trying to find the right words. There was something happening to him, but he didn't know what it was, or why it was happening. "Why - what are you talking about? You've got a great job -"  
  
"I mean me," she interrupted. " Why do all the guys I go out with have something wrong with them? Tag didn't want to be serious, Paul cried, Ross was jealous, Paulo was a cheater, Joshua was - "  
  
Joey kissed her. It was only soft, lightly on the lips, but Rachel's deep blue eyes stared into his, before she pressed her lips against his. Their minds went blank : neither was thinking, but neither cared.  
  
**********  
  
Joey woke up as sunlight streamed in through the window. He struggled to open his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.  
  
Next to him he saw the outline of a body. He smiled, not remembering the previous night. Then his eyes opened fully.  
  
It was Rachel.  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled.  
  
That woke her up.  
  
"Wh-what?" she groaned.  
  
Joey stared at her, as everything came flooding back. He looked down at himself : he was naked.  
  
Rachel's eyes had adjusted a lot quicker than his, and she looked just as panicked.  
  
"What did we do?" she asked.  
  
"I think that much is obvious!" yelled Joey.  
  
Rachel, holding the bed covers over herself, was scrambling off the bed for her clothes.  
  
"Turn around," she commanded, and Joey did so.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked his back.  
  
"Well," he said, "I think we should just forget it ever happened. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Rachel, almost fully dressed, replied "Yes! Yes. That would be best. Forget it. Never mention it again. Good." She straightened up. "You can turn around now," she said. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye." She walked briskly out of the bedroom.  
  
"Bye," said Joey quietly.  
  
-----------  
  
Please forgive me if I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
Feels like lightening running through my veins  
Everytime I look at you  
Everytime I look at you  
  
**********  
  
"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!" yelled Joey.  
  
Now it was Joey who was crying. Tears streamed down his face as he realised just what had happened.  
  
Rachel sat quietly. A minute ago he had been so calm, so understanding. She was saddened by his tears; she knew he wasn't really angry, but he wouldn't let her say a word.  
  
And she knew that the one thing she wanted to say was the one thing that could make the situation worse.  
  
**********  
  
Help me out here all my words are falling short  
And there's so much I want to say  
Want to tell you just how good it feels  
When you look at me that way  
When you look at me that way  
  
**********  
  
Joey saw, through a sheen of tears, Rachel sitting.  
  
He wasn't angry; he was confused. He had never thought that something as simple as a kiss could lead to something so complicated.  
  
The weight of responsibility had crashed down on him. He didn't know what to do. It had been a mistake. That's all. A mistake.  
  
Just a mistake.  
  
**********  
  
Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow  
Moving out across the bay  
Like a stone I fall into your eyes  
Deep into that mystery  
Deep into some mystery  
  
**********  
  
Rachel watched him.  
  
He was shouting, but she couldn't hear the words. A feeling had come over her. A feeling that the outcome of the thing she was about to do could be bad, or it could be very, very good.  
  
She stood up. He didn't notice.  
  
Suddenly her hearing came back. She moved nearer to him.  
  
".......It was a mistake!"  
  
She put a finger on his lips. He stared at her.  
  
She stared back.  
  
"Was it?"  
  
She kissed him. 


	3. Lilies

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 3: Lilies  
  
Author's Note: I know I said this was ready, but it wasn't. I'm a little put off by the comfirmation of the Joey spinoff, which leaves little hope for us Joey and Rachel fans, but I will continue this fanfic to the end. This will become the only place for J&R fans to be happy and I will continue to please, as long as you like this chapter. So, I need you to review it. The song is Forever And For Always by Shania Twain, I thought it fitted really well.  
  
**********  
  
Joey stood, as Rachel's lips carressed his, silently thinking.  
  
Well, not exactly thinking. He felt more like he was trying to glue his head back together.  
  
He couldn't understand anything right now. How was it possible for Rachel to want him? Joey, the womanising, stupid, childish one. He knew that was what people thought of him, even his friends made it no secret sometimes. He didn't like those labels, but he knew they were true. So what did Rachel see in him?  
  
That baby had come from a mistake. He'd always liked Rachel: she was pretty, sexy and confident, and when he finally settled down, that was what he wanted in his woman. But Rachel?  
  
He thought of all the complications. First, there was Ross to think about. Joey knew they were over years ago, but, like eveyone else, Joey had always thought they would eventually work it out. Was Joey a complication to them, or was Ross a complication to him and Rachel? Was Rachel meant to be with him or Ross?  
  
He didn't know. But what he did know was that if he turned her down now, there would be no problem. But then there would be no him and Rachel.  
  
And, he realised suddenly, he kind of liked the idea of him and Rachel.  
  
So he started to kiss her back.  
  
**********  
  
She started to take off his shirt.  
  
He stopped kissing her almost as suddenly as he'd started.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
She stared at him in bewilderment. "What?"  
  
"We can't do it like this." At her blank look, he continued. "I don't want us to start in a hotel room. I want our first time to be special, to be romantic, y'know?"  
  
She nodded slowly, still looking rather blank. Joey Tribbiani, refusing a woman what he usually took so readily?  
  
He saw her blank expression. "I know I don't sound like me, but you're way too special to treat like those other girls. I - I really like you, Rachel, and if this is going to last, which it should, then I want to do things properly."  
  
She smiled, and that told him all he needed to know.  
  
**********  
  
Rachel was asleep. Her hair lay on the pillow, glittering, as she smiled in her sleep.  
  
Sunlight was beginning to shine in through the window. A warm breeze blew in, fluttering Rachel's hair and making her stir.  
  
She looked up at Joey. "Hey," she said softly.  
  
"Hi," he replied, smiling.  
  
She moved her head so that it rested on his chest. He twirled strands of her hair around his finger. They hadn't actually done anything last night, just fallen asleep next to each other. They still wore the clothes they had worn at the reception.  
  
They looked at each other for a minute, smiling, taking each other in.  
  
Joey sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Rachel asked in concern.  
  
He looked at her. "It's just, y'know - how do we tell everyone? Does anyone else know you're pregnant?"  
  
Rachel lifted her head, sat up, and kissed him lightly on the mouth before replying. "Monica, Phoebe and Ross know, but I didn't tell them who the father is. And - and I know you're gonna hate this - I think we should keep us a secret for now."  
  
Joey frowned.  
  
"Please, Joey. I know you hate secrets, but it's better this way. Just for now. I mean, do you really want everyone watching us all the time?"  
  
"I guess not....... Okay then," he said. "I'll go get changed, and I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
"Wait," said Rachel, and she pulled him close for a deep kiss.  
  
When she let him go, he smiled. "How you doin'?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
**********  
  
The next evening, Joey was back at home. The television was on, but he wasn't watching it. He was waiting.  
  
Waiting for Rachel.  
  
They hadn't been alone together since the morning at the hotel. Last night Phoebe had come over to watch a movie, and she had fallen asleep on the couch. Not wanting to disturb her, they had decided they could wait a night.  
  
But now he was alone. And she was coming.  
  
As he'd promised, he'd done as much as he could to make the evening special. Candles flickered all over the apartment, illuminating the many white lilies in various vases. In place of the foosball table, he had borrowed a table from across the hall (they were on their honeymoon), and on it lay two plates of fresh spaghetti.  
  
Joey had never had this before. He had someone he really cared about, and who cared about him, to spoil. And that was exactly what he was going to do.  
  
Suddenly, Rachel walked in. She had a smile of anticipation on her face, but she gasped when she saw the apartment.  
  
"Oh!" she said. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Joey moved towards her. She looked at him, eyes brimming with tears of happiness.  
  
"May I take your coat?" asked Joey politely.  
  
Rachel, instead of giving him her coat, kissed him deeply on the mouth. His eyes closed in pleasure.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he said, after they finally broke apart.  
  
She laughed, took off her coat and handed it to him. He put it on a hook by the door, then took Rachel by the hand and led her to the dinner table.  
  
She sat down, while he put on some music.  
  
She smiled at the effort he'd put in. "Oh Joey, everything's so perfect!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you're perfect," he said, brushing her hair gently back and kissing her.  
  
They stared unblinkingly into each others eyes. They both saw deeper than they had ever before.  
  
Joey saw passion, excitement, caring and, once again, that one thing he couldn't place. Whatever it was, it made her eyes sparkle bewitchingly.  
  
Rachel saw caring, dedication, romance, and something she didn't expect. She saw a longing for commitment. Had it always been there, or had she put it there?  
  
***********  
  
In your arms I can still feel the way you  
Want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
When you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day.....  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face - always  
  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart - I can still hear  
A beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
**********  
  
Phoebe paid the cab driver a little too much and he drove off.  
  
She had intended to stay at her brother's, but they were redecorating and there was no place for her to sleep, so she'd left. Something told her she shouldn't be alone, and so she stumbled upstairs to Rachel and Joey's apartment.  
  
She tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she took out her key.  
  
It was dark inside. Flicking on the lights, she saw that the apartment was filled with burnt out candles and beautiful white lilies.  
  
Joey, she thought. He could be incredibly romantic at times. Not wanting to disturb him and the girl he was with, she tiptoed to Rachel's room and opened the door.  
  
Surprised, she saw that the room was empty. She went back out into the living room.  
  
It was then that it clicked.  
  
Lilies - they were Rachel's favourite flower.  
  
Forgetting completely to be quiet, she ran to Joey's bedroom and burst the door open.  
  
Rachel and Joey stopped mid-kiss and looked at her.  
  
"Hi, Pheebs," they said in unison.  
  
Phoebe frowned. 


	4. Gum

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 4: Gum  
  
Author's Note: I am not sure how much interest this story is attracting, so I would love you to review it so I have an idea.  
  
The songs used in this chapter are I'm With You by Avril Lavigne and Yesterday by The Beatles.  
  
**********  
  
Phoebe looked away as Rachel and Joey got out of bed and put on dressing gowns. Joey's wide smile was causing Rachel to giggle like a little school girl.  
  
Rachel tapped Phoebe softly on the shoulder to let her know she could turn around. she did, and they immediatly saw the odd look she was wearing. The different parts of her face showed compromising emotions: her light green eyes flashed dangerously in anger, but she couldn't conceal the small smile curling the corners of her mouth upwards.  
  
Then she started shouting. The sheer volume of her voice could have easily cracked the vases of lilies dotted around the bedroom, and Rachel had to put her fingers in her ears to prevent herself from going deaf.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?! I don't understand. It's wrong, I tell you, just plain wrong......"  
  
Despite the loudness of Phoebe's voice, both of the others present in the room found their minds wondering. They both knew Phoebe would notice if they looked at each other, but it was all either of them could do to stop themselves from jumping on each other.  
  
Rachel satisfied herself by reliving the entire night in her head, from the moment she'd entered the apartment to the moment just passed. It had been, she thought, one of the most enjoyable nights of her life. She remembered back to trying to make the transition from friend to lover with Ross. That had been extremely difficult: she recalled herself unable to stop giggling as they'd tried to kiss.  
  
But she'd found it so much easier with Joey. It had still felt a little weird, since it wouldn't have said much for their friendship if it hadn't, but something Joey did had eased it. He'd made her feel comfortable, the way he always did, but he'd also made her feel special, like she was the only girl he'd ever wanted, and he wanted to treat her right.  
  
She pictured staring into his eyes over the dinner table, making her feel like they were the only two people in the world. And the way he brushed her hair gently back, a gesture of such deep caring it never failed to thrill her. She had every movement of his memorized, and she ran them through her head: the way his lips moved when he talked, the way he smiled, the way he kissed...........  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by something Phoebe had just said. Rachel had heard a phrase that she'd heard so many times over the past few years that she was determined to put it to rest.  
  
She looked up slowly at Phoebe, with a calm expression and fake coolness she knew would barely last another minute. "What did you just say?" she said quietly.  
  
Phoebe looked rather annoyed that she hadn't been listening. "I'm not going to repeat it all-"  
  
"No, no, just the last sentance," interrupted Rachel, gritting her teeth in a desperate attempt lo keep calm.  
  
Both Phoebe and Joey were aware that something was wrong, and while Phoebe tried to keep a brave face in front of the ignited Rachel, Joey backed away before she blew up.  
  
"I - er - I said 'What about Ross?'" said Phoebe nervously.  
  
Rachel felt the anger bubbling up inside her. She didn't want to shout at Phoebe, but she desperately needed to peel off the the label which read ' Ross' - keep off ' which, apparently, everyone but her could see.  
  
She tried to stay calm as long as she could, but Phoebe and Joey could see the anger radiating from her.  
  
"What about Ross? What about Ross......hmm," she pretended to muse. "What about Ross. Well, you know what, Pheebs?" she asked, annoyance giving her fake calm voice a dangerously edge.  
  
"N - No," said Phoebe, abandoning all pretences and taking a giant step backwards.  
  
Rachel's voice found a level of loudness it had definately not reached since she was a baby as she exploded, almost knocking the now distant Phoebe off her feet. "I don't give a shit about Ross! You people are always saying things like that, and, to be honest, I don't care. I don't care about Ross. I do not belong to him. He gave me up, he slept with the copy girl, not me, and I got over him. He is NOT the person I want to be with anymore. I want to be with Joey. Not with Ross. With Joey. And we do not need your approval. Okay?" She snapped the last word out.  
  
Phoebe nodded slowly, still intimidated by this woman she had once branded a pushover. The smile they had seen curling at her mouth returned, slowly growing as she saw how happy they were, in each others arms at the end of the bed.  
  
Rachel's outburst had evidently taken a lot out of her, and she breathed heavily as her head rested on Joey's shoulder, while his hand stroked her hair sedatingly. She smiled, making Phoebe suddenly realise she didn't want to be there right now.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go," she said, backing out of the room and clicking the door shut behind her.  
  
Rachel looked up at Joey, who smiled sweetly. Rachel's bottom lip was still quivering from her outburst, and Joey saw it. He touched it lightly, and her deep blue eyes stared at him. He smiled again, before placing his lip against her's and kissing her. Their tongues flickered against each other like candle flames as they melted into each other.  
  
**********  
  
Phoebe left the apartment quietly, knowing they were already back over each other. She'd seen the sparks flitting around them, and it was obvious they'd barely been able to contain themselves while she was there.  
  
Phoebe had always thought that, eventually, Rachel would get back together with Ross, and that, although she'd no idea how, she'd end up with Joey.She wasn't upset, she was just confused. In any of her wild dreams, which she had a lot of, she had never thought it would be Rachel and Joey together. Now who would Phoebe fall back onto?  
  
As she reached the lobby, she assured herself she'd find someone. She took the gum she'd been chewing out of her mouth and tried to throw it into the wastepaper basket at the bottom of the stairs. However, the old and dim lanterns in the lobby didn't give off much light, and in the darkness Phoebe managed to get the gum stuck to her index finger.  
  
She continued walking towards the exit, and, while trying to scrape the gum off her favourite ring, absently walked down the steps outside.  
  
Her shoulder made full contact with someone. They tumbled down the steps together, and Phoebe landed face down on top of an overly wrapped up man.  
  
She looked down. It was Ross.  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry Ross, I......" Her words trailed off as she noticed the compromising position they were in.  
  
He had an odd look on his face. She felt something pass through her body, making her shiver. She felt every nerve in her body stand on end as she stared at his face.  
  
He'd felt something too. The little hairs on his arms stood on end as he took in her confused face, her bright eyes, her long hair. He wanted to move, to get up and out because he he knew he shouldn't stay. But something kept him there, unable to move his eyes from her face.  
  
He suddenly felt extremely hot. He'd known it was cold out, so he'd wrapped up warmly, even though he was only going across the street.  
  
She saw the beads of sweat running down his face, and she moved her hand to wipe them off.  
  
He felt her finger touch his skin, and that one gesture sparked something in him, and as her face moved down, his moved up. Her hand moved into his hair as their nioses touched. Their lips were almost together -  
  
Ross' head jerked upwards, bashing Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"Uh, there's something in my hair," he panicked, shaking his head around.  
  
Phoebe rubbed her forehead and giggled. "Oh, my gum!" she said, looking down at her bejewlled hand and realising the gum was now absent.  
  
Ross looked horrified. "There's gum in my hair?!" he said incredulously, shaking his head around even more fervently.  
  
She put her hand on his arm placatingly. "Ross, calm down. It's only gum," she said, picking it out of his hair. "See?" she said, holding it up for him to see, then standing up and throwing it into the nearby trashcan. Ross got up and brushed off the bits that had attracted to his coat.  
  
Phoebe walked back over. Remembering what had almost happened, they both averted their eyes in embarassment.  
  
"So, I'm gonna call a cab," said Phoebe, breaking the awkward silence. "Brr, it's kind of cold isn't it...." The words died on her lips as she noticed what Ross was wearing.  
  
They shared a laugh, although both still found it rather awkward. Phoebe flagged down a cab, which stopped, and the driver leaned over. "Where to?" he asked in a heavy Southern accent.  
  
Phoebe gave her address and opened the door. "Bye Ross," she said, with a flickering smile.  
  
He raised his left hand as a gesture of goodbye, and watched as she ducked into the cab and pulled the door shut. He looked after the cab until it vanished into the bright lights of the city traffic.  
  
**********  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
Don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
I'm with you  
  
**********  
  
Ross entered Central Perk and saw Rachel and Joey sitting together on the couch. He failed to notice they were a lot closer together than they normally were, but he was preoccupied with thoughts about Phoebe.  
  
He had no idea where the almost-kiss had come from. Yesterday at this time he'd felt totally normal, but now..... His body ached to see her again, for their lips to be in the proximity they had been, for her hands to be in his hair again. He knew full well these thoughts were wrong, but he couldn't get them to leave his head.  
  
He sat down in the armchair at the end of the coffee table. Seeing him, Rachel moved a little back from Joey, whose smile was a little wider than normal.  
  
Ross sighed. Feining interest, Rachel leaned forward and asked "What's wrong, Ross?" She tried to stop herself from squealing as Joey ran a finger down her back.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. Just some work stuff," he said absently, signalling to a waitress he wanted to order. She walked over, her high heels clattering on the wooden floor. "I'll have a decaf and a jam donut," he said, and she nodded and moved to the table behind. "You wanna hear about it?" he said teasingly, knowing the answer.  
  
"No!" said Rachel and Joey in unison, both leaning away again. Ross smiled.  
  
His expression changed when Phoebe came walking from the bathroom. She saw the expression on his face and looked away, sitting on the couch next to Rachel.  
  
However, Rachel had noticed Ross' sudden change in expression, and she looked in confusion from Ross to Phoebe. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Phoebe moved her head towards Rachel, but was unable to look her in the eye as she answered. "Nothing," she denied.  
  
Joey suddenly realised that something was odd, and he leaned in, his face eagerly flashing between Phoebe and Ross. "Yes there is!" he exclaimed. "What is it?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Phoebe gave a very fake laugh. "No there isn't," she said firmly. A mischeavous smile suddenly flickered across her face. "Hey, Ross, did you know Joey and Rachel are seeing each other?"  
  
Rachel gasped. Ross sat foward in alarm, while Joey's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
"Phoebe!" said Rachel angrily. Phoebe sat back grinning, her mission accomplished. Rachel looked at Ross, whose mouth had dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Ross?" said Rachel.  
  
"Yes?" he said. His voice sounded quite calm, which surprised all three of them.  
  
Phoebe's expression returned to annoyance, since her plan to distract the others with Ross' anger didn't seem to be working. It also held nervousness, because she desperately wanted to forget the moment with Ross which had been at the front of her thoughts ever since.  
  
Joey looked rather scared. He thought that Ross was going to explode at any second at any second, and, although he didn't dare take his eyes from Ross, his hand hand searched next to him for Rachel's. He felt his fingers run lightly over her's, and he clutched at her hand.  
  
Rachel smiled. Joey was incredibly cute when he was worried, she thought. It softened his expression, making him more vulnerable. She drew in a breath, and the smell of his colone entered her nostrils. It's strong scent overwhelmed her, only making her mind think more of Joey.  
  
She too was expecting Ross to explode, but she was ready for it. She knew everything he would say: he'd said it all countless times. Her mind started manufacturing dozens of counter arguements, all ready to escape her mouth and hit Ross right back.  
  
But Ross did not explode. He still looked very calm, which unnerved Joey, who was expecting to be deafened at any second. Ross took his coffee and donut politely, and, after taking a sip of coffee, said simply, "Really? When did this happen?"  
  
Rachel stumbled, relegating all the vicious insults to the back of her mind as she tried to respond. Joey bravely stepped in.  
  
"Well, a couple of nights ago, at the hotel," he said slowly. "But the baby - well, it's mine."  
  
Ross nodded, as though they were discussing the weather. "Interesting. It's great, " he said, smiling at the shocked Rachel and unnerved Joey. Phoebe still avoided his gaze. "Well, I've gotta go. I promised Mom I'd have lunch with her," he said, quickly finishing his coffee and wrapping his donut in a napkin. He got up, smiled at them again, and walked out.  
  
Phoebe, Rachel and Joey stared after him.  
  
"Was that Ross?" asked Joey in bewilderment. "I was expecting him to - "  
  
"I know!" said Phoebe, in the exact tone of voice Monica said it in.  
  
Rachel looked at her. "Oh, and thanks for telling him, Pheebs," she said sarcastically.  
  
Phoebe smiled cheekily. "My pleasure."  
  
**********  
  
Ross turned the corner of the street and relaxed against the wall.  
  
Even though he knew he and Rachel weren't meant to be, he would have expected news like that to affect him a little. His ex-girlfriend, ex-wife come to that, getting together, and getting pregnant, with his best friend?  
  
He remembered the rules he had once recited to Chandler after his short thing with Janice. Somehow they didn't seem to matter any more. Everything had been so simple yesterday.  
  
All he'd been able to think about while seeing the once love of his life with his best friend was how he wanted Phoebe's lips touching his.  
  
**********  
  
Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
  
Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,  
  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
  
**********  
  
Endnote: This chapter really belongs to Ross and Phoebe, but they are NOT going to be come the main focus of this story. The focus will return to Joey and Rachel next chapter, which also sees the return of Monica and Chandler. 


	5. Phone Messages

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 5:Phone Messages  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter toook a long time coming, but the next one will probably be a week or two, since I'm going away and am still not sure when I'm coming back.  
  
If you read this, please review! I didn't get many on the last chapter.  
  
**********  
  
The lights of apartment twenty flickered into life as Chandler, holding a giggling Monica in his arms, stumbled across the threshold.  
  
Chandler set Monica down immediatly and went to drag their suitcases into the room. Monica had already begun inspecting the apartment, tutting as her finger picked up a layer of dust on the in-table.  
  
"Chandler, I told you they wouldn't clean," she whined, grabbing a duster from a drawer in the kitchen and wiping the table clean.  
  
Chandler laughed as he walked over. "Monica, did you really expect a spiritually minded vegetarian, a food loving tv star, a ditzy fashion executive or your parent's favourite child to come into our apartment and turn into you?" he said, pressing the button on the answering machine that told them how many messages they had.  
  
Monica considered. "Well, no....But would it be so much to ask for them to hoover the floor?" she asked, bending over to examine it.  
  
Chandler's answer was cut short by the machine, which rapped out "You have five new messages."  
  
They listened. The first message was from a work collegue of Monica's; the second from an amateur window cleaning service, offering 50% off; the third from Phoebe, welcoming them back home in advance; the fourth from Wondermop, asking if 'A Miss Monica Geller would be interested in their latest model', which got Monica so excited that Chandler had to kiss her to shut her up; but it was the final message that got Chander's attention.  
  
"Hello? This is Estelle, Joey Tribbiani's agent. His phone isn't working, so I called this number. Anyway, I just wanted to tell him he's got the part in that movie he auditioned for. Tell him to ring me as soon as you hear this message."  
  
Monica smiled. "Oh my God! He's got that movie part!" Her expression changed to a confused one as she realised she had no idea what she was talking about. "What movie was that?" she asked Chandler, who was scrambling excitedly around in a drawer.  
  
He didn't answer straight away, since he was searching for something. After tipping the entire contents of the drawer onto the floor, making Monica gasp in horror, he found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha!" he said triumphantly, tapping a sheet of paper excitedly. He walked over to Monica, who had sunk onto the sofa still staring horrified at the mess. Chandler shoved the paper in front of her face, not noticing her expression.  
  
He started rambling. "Joey was really excited about this, so he asked me to keep a copy of this breif of the movie for him. Anyway, it's this action movie, it's going to have loads of stunts-" He dropped his excited tone as he finally saw Monica's shocked face and frozen body. "Monica? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes," she said, managing to tear her eyes off the pile on the floor.  
  
Chandler looked unconvinced. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Joey," he said, leaping up and running to the door.  
  
"Chandler!" said Monica angrily, pointing to the mess.  
  
Finally realising what was wrong with her, Chandler put his hands up in defeat and walked back over.  
  
***********  
  
Fifteen minutes later Chandler left his apartment and walked over the hall.  
  
He'd tried to stuff the things back in the drawer, but Monica had insisted he put it back properly, while she started cleaning the kitchen.  
  
He walked in. The lights were on, but it was quiet inside. As usual, it was very messy, but that was what you'd expect between a lazy Joey and a ditzy Rachel. He saw the back of Joey's head over the black barcolounger.  
  
He walked around it. "Hey, Joe -"  
  
He stopped dead when he saw that Rachel was sitting on Joey's lap, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Ahh!" yelled Chandler, jumping backward in alarm. They both looked around, shocked but unable to stop smiling.  
  
"Hey, Chandler," said Joey nervously, as Rachel repositioned herself on his lap.  
  
Chandler stared at them warily. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
They explained together, still smiling broadly. Chandler, though still in a state of shock, noticed the twinkle they both had in their eyes, and he knew them being together had put it there. Joey had never had a long term relationship, never had that sparkle in his eyes, but Chandler, being his best friend, knew he desperately wanted it. Rachel had had it, with Ross, and now she had it back. Like Phoebe, Chandler had always thought that eventually Rachel would get back with Ross, but now he knew any chance of that was dead. She looked so happy sitting on Joey's lap, as did Joey, and Chandler realised that even if he went mad, it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference to them.  
  
He smiled as Joey finished off the story. "....Oh, and the baby's mine," said Joey, forgetting Chandler didn't know.  
  
Chandler's smile evaporated and he gasped, his eyebrows almost jumping off his head. "Baby? What baby?" He looked at Rachel, who smiled. "You're having a baby?"  
  
She nodded and laughed. "Well, not right now...." she giggled, smiling at Joey.  
  
Chandler stood there for a minute, trying to take it in.  
  
"Anyway, what did you want, Chandler?" asked Joey. "Oh, did you have a good honeymoon?"  
  
Chandler jerked himself out of a daze. "Oh, it was great.... Anyway, Estelle left a message on our machine. She said your's is broken?"  
  
"Yeah," said Joey sadly. "So, what did she say?"  
  
Chandler could barely stop himself from yelling it at the top of his voice. "You got that movie part!"  
  
Joey and Rachel gasped. "Oh my God!" yelled Joey.  
  
"That's fantastic, honey!" exclaimed Rachel, kissing him softly on the cheek, but he turned her head gently and kissed her deeply on the mouth, forgetting Chandler was still there.  
  
Chandler groaned. "Aww, I don't wanna see that!"  
  
**********  
  
Monica stopped scrubbing the kitchen counter when she saw something out of the window. She walked over and looked over the street.  
  
It was a bright May day, and the sunlight reflected off the windows of the buliding opposite. She could still see inside the apartments though, and she stared into Ross' apartment, where he stood looking out of the window, a drink in his hand. He looked rather melancholy, as though someone had hurt him. Seeing Monica, he gave a rather weak wave, which she returned, smiling.  
  
She turned around. What was wrong with Ross? The only other time she'd seen him like this before was after the infamous 'list' which had caused Rachel to turn her back on him.  
  
Opening the fridge, she saw, in surprise, that it looked exactly the same as it had before they'd left. She'd expected to see most of the food gone, since Joey still had his key. But it wasn't. Was something up with him too?  
  
Moinca frowned. Why did everything happen when she was away?  
  
*********  
  
Rachel squeezed Joey's hand tightly as they waited for the doctor to arrive.  
  
Rachel lay on a table in the middle of a clinically white examination room, and Joey stood next to her, their fingers interlinked.  
  
Joey looked down at her. "What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?" he asked, stroking her hair affectionately.  
  
Rachel frowned. "Oooh, I don't know. We should ask Phoebe," she laughed, making Joey smile.  
  
He stared at her face with admiration, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"What?" she said, giggling nervously.  
  
Joey smiled even wider, and he knelt down so their eyes were level, still holding her hand. He looked into her eyes. "I just - can't believe how beautiful you are," he said simply, his voice filled with honesty.  
  
She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself," she said, her face leaning closer to his.  
  
His breathing quicked in anticipation, still staring into her eyes. Their lips touched, letting Joey feel the softness of Rachel's tongue.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" asked a voice.  
  
Both Joey and Rachel's faces jolted backwards, and Joey got back to his feet, twitching in embarassment.  
  
"Oh no, Dr. Long, please come in," said Rachel, her cheeks a little flushed, gesturing for the red haired woman to enter.  
  
"Right then, lets do your sonogram," said the doctor, picking up the equipment and beginning.  
  
A picture appeared on the screen. to both Joey and Rachel it just looked like a load of blurs.  
  
"Where's the baby?" they said in unison.  
  
The doctor laughed. "We get that a lot," she said, and pointed to the screen. "It's right there," she said, gesturing to a very small thing on the screen.  
  
Joey laughed. "No, that's a peanut!"  
  
Rachel giggled, and looked up at him. "Sweetie, that's it," she said softly. Joey looked surprised, then his face softened.  
  
"Wow," he said, staring at it.  
  
The doctor stepped back. "I'll give you two a minute," she said, opening the door.  
  
"Thank you," said Rachel, and the door clicked shut.  
  
Joey turned his head to look at Rachel.  
  
They didn't need words to tell each other how wonderful this moment was. They just smiled at each other happily, and once again their faces leaned in towards each other.  
  
**********  
  
Phoebe sat on a park bench, ignoring the gusting wind and the pouring rain.  
  
She wanted to forget it, to erase the memory of it forever. But it wouldn't go away. It was like a bad smell. Except it smelled wonderful. It was always there, occupying her thoughts.  
  
She couldn't even talk to anyone about it. Monica was his siter, Rachel was his ex-girlfriend, and Chandler and Joey were his best friends.  
  
She'd tried to go to her happy place, but she'd found that it was full of a thousand Ross'.  
  
She hadn't talked to him since it had happened, or even looked directly at him. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to look away again.  
  
She sat there, the rain soaking her hair.  
  
**********  
  
Rachel sat up as the phone's shrill tones rung through her head.  
  
A few days had gone by without incident. Monica had taken the news of Joey and Rachel similar to Chandler, and Ross hadn't been seen much, although no one but Phoebe had any idea what the problem was.  
  
It was almost pitch black in the bedroom, so Rachel clicked on the bedside lamp. Beside her, Joey grunted and rolled over.  
  
The clock on the bedside table read 11:30. They had gone to bed early, but Joey had dropped off to sleep very quickly.  
  
Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said sleepily.  
  
A rather hoarse woman's voice answered. "Hello. Is Joey there?" It was Estelle.  
  
Rachel looked over at Joey, who was breathing heavily, obviously deeply asleep.  
  
"Well, he's asleep right now," she answered. "Can I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. I was just ringing to say I've found out who he's playing opposite. A very talented young actress."  
  
Racehl lifted her eyebrows, a mixture of jealousy and interest on her face. "Really? Who?"  
  
"Kate Miller."  
  
**********  
  
Endnote: For anyone who may not know, Kate Miller is the young actress that Joey fell in love with while in a play with her in season 3.  
  
Please, your opinions and support are very important to me, so if you are reading this, please review! 


	6. Tears Of Love

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 6: Tears Of Love  
  
Author's Note: I am very sorry this chapter took so long (what is it, three weeks now?), but I have my reasons. Due to the recent good news about the next episode of the show, I reworked this chapter a little, and a certain scene took quite a bit of perfecting.  
  
With regard to the lack of Chandler in this story: I find it rather difficult to write Chandler, but I try to include him where I can. I hope any M&C fans enjoy the scene I gave them together in this chapter.  
  
Oh, and reassure me about the Ross/Phoebe thing. It will continue regardless, since it is important to the main Joey/Rachel story, but some reassurance would really help me write it better. There is a major development in their storyline next chapter.  
  
The lyrics used in this chapter are from the Savage Garden song Truly Madly Deeply.  
  
*****  
  
Rachel sat at the counter, absently eating a piece of toast, while trying to sort out her head.  
  
Kate. Nobody had said her name in years, but even then it had bothered her. Back then she'd had no idea why. Now she did.  
  
From the one time she'd seen Kate, Rachel had got the impression that Joey's feelings had been wasted on her. The way Joey had looked at Kate: wanting, and longing. The way Kate had looked at Joey: bland. She didn't care about Joey; if she had then why had she left him for a job?  
  
So if Kate didn't care about Joey, why did this whole thing bother her so much?  
  
Because Joey had cared about Kate.  
  
Rachel needed some advice. Knowing the place to recieve the best of that, she dropped her unfinished toast on the plate below it and walked across the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Monica poured herself a cup of coffee as she considered what to tell Rachel.  
  
"Well, it was ages ago," she said slowly, sitting down at the table next to Rachel. "He must be over her by now. I know it took him a week to get back to state of normality after she left, whereas it only usually took him a shower, but I've seen the way he looks at you. There is more love in his expression with you than there was with her." She stopped abruptly, giving Rachel the impression that she had more to say.  
  
"I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me," she said suspiciously, frowning at Monica.  
  
Monica smiled."Okay. Honestly, I don't think Joey ever really loved her. He may have thought he did, but I don't think he did." She paused before she said the next sentance. "I don't think he knows how to love."  
  
Rachel looked extremely surprised. "What? Of course he does! Everyone knows how to love." She looked at Monica suspiciously. "You don't think he loves me?"  
  
Monica suddenly looked rather frightened. Phoebe had told her about Rachel's outburst, and Monica was afraid of the same thing happening. "No, no, that's not what I meant," she said quickly, giving a sigh of relief when Rachel's expression relaxed. "I meant he didn't know how to love. I mean, think about it. He's never had a proper relationship before you. You've been together, what, two weeks? Joey's relationships usually last about three days, max. I think he loves you, and always will. I think you taught him how to love." Monica finished her speech, smiling at the stunned expression on Rachel's face.  
  
Rachel gaped at her. It wasn't the lenght of Monica's statement that had got to her, it was the knowledge that every word spoken was true.  
  
Monica hesitated before asking the question that Rachel had come over to discover the answer to.  
  
"But the question is, do you love him enough to trust him?"  
  
Rachel looked at her. Monica was very intuitive. She was never really looked upon as the smart one of the group, that was Ross' place, but Rachel had always got the expression that Monica often knew a lot more than she let on. She hadn't asked that question to herself; she was too afraid to. But Monica went straight to the heart of the matter. She didn't like to mess around.  
  
As Rachel ran the question through her mind, she was surprised to find that she already knew the answer.  
  
Despite Joey's womanising past, Rachel knew he would never cheat on her. Something in his eyes told her he had changed; and the way he acted was different too. Every night without fail he brought home a gift for her: sometimes it was flowers, sometimes jewellery, and sometimes it was just a sweet kiss. And even though the diamond earrings sparkled brightly on her ears, and the white lilies shone beautifully in the sun, it was always the kisses she enjoyed the most, because of who it was that was giving them to her.  
  
Sometimes they went further than kisses, and sometimes they just stayed up and talked all night. Soemtimes they went out to a fancy restaurant, sometimes they ordered in. But whatever they were doing, it didn't matter; all that mattered was that she was with him.  
  
So when Rachel replied to Monica's question, her voice was strong, definate, and truthful.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Monica smiled. "Well, there you are then. And now you know the answer to your quetion, you can go and tell him," she said, nodding her head towards the door.  
  
Rachel smiled at Monica's kind but directing tone of voice. "Okay," she said, walking to the door. Before she opened it, she looked back at the table. "Thanks, Mon."  
  
"My pleasure," grinned Monica. "Oh, by the way, do you know what's wrong with Ross?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "No idea," she said. "I'd try asking Pheebs," she added, before slipping out of the door.  
  
*****  
  
She opened the door of her apartment to the sound of a blaring television.  
  
Joey sat in the barcolounger, wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts, his hair ruffled, staring at the screen while he ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes. He swung the chair around when he heard the door shut, flicking at the nute button on the remote to quiet the tv.  
  
"Hey," he said cheerfully, smiling at Rachel. Then he noticed the serious expression she had on her face. "What's up?" he asked concernedly.  
  
She took his hand and tugged at it gently. He put his bowl of cereal down on a table and let her lead him over to the couch.  
  
Rachel smiled at him. "I have something to tell you, Joey," she said slowly, not quite knowing how to start.  
  
Joey looked extremely concerned. "Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Rachel smiled at his worried face. "Nothing's wrong..... It's just..." she took a breath, "Estelle called last night."  
  
Joey's expression remained concerned, but a flicker of excitemnet could not be denied from appearing in his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"She said they've picked who you're playing opposite in the movie," replied Rachel tentatively.  
  
"And?"  
  
Rachel stared at him. "It's Kate."  
  
She saw the flicker of excitement die as if someoen had just thrown a bucket of water over him. "Oh," he said slowly.  
  
Rachel jumped in quickly before he could continue. "But don't think I don't trust you. Because I do. I just - it's just..." She found herself unable to say anything else.  
  
Joey's hand rubbed the hand in which Rachel still held his other. "I know you trust me. I never thought otherwise. Don't doubt that for a second. And Rachel - " He too found himself unable to speak.  
  
They just stared at one another. After about two minutes, Joey found his voice again.  
  
"Rachel, I'm going to tell you something now, something that I've never told anyone else," he said slowly. He took both her hands in his. She could see tears beginning to brim beneath his eyes. His voice was filled with compassion and honesty. "Rachel, I - I love you." A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
She brushed it gently away. "I - I love you too," she said softly.  
  
Tears began to roll down her face as well. Joey moved his hand to wipe them away, but more dropped from her eyes.  
  
Through a blur she saw that tears were still welling up in his eyes. They slid from his eyes and down over his skin, and he made no attempt to disguise them.  
  
Hands clutched tightly together and tears streaming down their faces, Joey and Rachel sat together in the early morning sunshine and enjoyed one of the greatest moments of their lives.  
  
*****  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope  
  
I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
*****  
  
Ross stared out of his window as Phoebe entered the building opposite. Her long blond hair shone on the sunlight and the rings on her hands sparkled brightly.  
  
He sighed. For the past week all he'd been able to think of was Phoebe. Constant thoughts of wanting her. Of needing her.  
  
And she was ignoring him. Whenever he actually got up the courage to go somewhere where she might be, she refused to say one word to him. Not that he ever said anything to her either.  
  
A few minutes later she appeared in Monica and Chandler's apartment, greeted warmly by Monica, who had just exited the bathroom. After a breif word with Phoebe, Monica looked out of the window. She saw Ross and waved, which he tamely returned, noticing that Phoebe was suddenly very interested in a lamp which stood behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"This lamp is beautiful!" Phoebe said a little too enthusiastically, drawing Monica's attention away from the window. "Where did you get it?!"  
  
Monica frowned, amused. "Phoebe, we've had that lamp for years!" she laughed. "It was here when you lived here!"  
  
"Really? Well, then you should get rid of it," said Phoebe loudly.  
  
Monica looked confused. "Okay...." she said slowly. Then she remembered what Rachel had said earlier. "Hey, Pheebs, do you know what's wrong with Ro-"  
  
"In fact, I'll get rid of it for you!" interrupted Phoebe desperately, ignoring Monica's question and grabbing the lamp by it's stand.  
  
"Phoebe!" said Monica incredulously, snatching the lamp back and putting it back down again.  
  
"Sorry," said Phoebe quietly, realising she'd gone overboard.  
  
"Thank you," said Monica. She glanced out of the window again. "Pheebs, are you sure you don't know what's wrong with Ro-"  
  
"Will you look at the time!" Phoebe interjected loudly. "I'd better get going!" she said, hurrying out and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Monica frowned.  
  
*****  
  
A week later Joey was walking onto the movie set.  
  
His mind was buzzing with excitement. He really felt like he was going up in the world. His career was improving dramatically, and he had fallen in love with one of his best friends. Yes, his life was definately on the up.  
  
So when he looked up and saw Kate on the other side of the set, she had no effect whatsoever on him.  
  
*****  
  
"Please, Chandler?"  
  
Monica and Chandler sat opposite each other at their kitchen table. Chandler was trying to read the paper, but Monica's insistant and continual begging was rather distracting.  
  
He slapped the paper down on the table in irritation. "Monica, no," he said firmly. "I am not going to force Ross to tell me what's wrong if he doesn't want to." He looked uncharacteristically stern as he looked at his wife over the top of his glasses. "You are far too controlling."  
  
Monica sighed in defeat. Then her face lit up with an idea. "You know, there'll be a pretty nice reward if you ask him," she said in a seductive voice.  
  
Chandler looked hungrily at her for a second, but then his face became stern again. "No, it's not gonna work, Mon," he said firmly.  
  
She sighed again. "I guess not," she said defeatedly. She stood up, and walked towards the living room, but stopped behind Chandler.  
  
She leant slightly down and began to kiss his neck softly.  
  
He jerked his head foward. "Monica, stop it," he said. "It won't work."  
  
Monica looked downheartened. "Fine," she said. "If that doesn't work, nothing will." She walked over to the coffee table and slid of box of something from under a magazine. She walked back over and put it down on the table in front of Chandler.  
  
His eyes lit up. "Toffee creams!" he said excitedly.  
  
Monica grinned triumphantly.  
  
*****  
  
Ross couldn't stand it any more.  
  
He'd spent two weeks waiting, waiting for Phoebe to come and talk about it, but she hadn't.  
  
He had to know whether she was going through the torture that he was, if she was wishing that their lips had actually touched.  
  
He remembered lying under her in the moonlit street, the little hairs on his arms standing on end, unable to move his eyes from her face.  
  
He remembered even further back. She was lying on top of him on the pool table of the bar which was now the coffeehouse. They had kissed then, and almost gone further. How now he wished that they had.  
  
He had to know how she felt. He grabbed his coat from it's hook and raced out of the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
*****  
  
She hadn't changed much. Kate's light red hair still curled down to her shoulders, and her brown eyes sparkled in the blinding studio lights.  
  
"Joey!" shouted the director, a man with wispy brown hair and a rather large belly.  
  
Joey smiled breifly, and walked quickly over.  
  
The director was grinning enthusiastically. "Joey, this is your co-star, Kate Miller," he said warmly. "Kate, this is Joey Tribbiani."  
  
Kate and Joey shook hands. She was smiling.  
  
The director clapped his hands together. "Right, let's put you two through your paces," he said, handing Joey a script. "Scene 12, people!" he shouted, and moved away, leaving Kate and Joey alone in the middle of the room.  
  
Joey felt a dozen sets of eyes on him as he flicked through the script to the right page. He coughed before reading out the first line.  
  
"Laura!"  
  
Kate looked down at her script. "What?"  
  
"Don't leave now!"  
  
"I have to. You know I can't stay."  
  
"But-"  
  
"What reason could I possibly have for staying?"  
  
"But- but-" stumbled Joey, "but- but- but-"  
  
Everyone was staring at him. Kate was looking expectant.  
  
"Come on, Joey, just say the damn line!" yelled the director.  
  
Joey looked at him, then at Kate, then back at the script. He had to say it - it was in the script.  
  
He kept his eyes down. "But- but I love you," he finally forced out.  
  
He looked up after a while, when he thought it was safe. Kate was smiling.  
  
It had brought it all flooding back. He remembered kneeling on the floor in her apartment, watching her sleep. He remembered talking in the early morning sun with her, laughing as she told him aout her childhood. He remembered her leaving, a bag slung over her shoulder, her face impatient.  
  
But then he remembered sitting on his couch with Rachel, tears stremaing down their faces and hands clutched together. He remembered his soft lips on hers, kissing her gently.  
  
And he forgot all about Kate.  
  
*****  
  
There was a knock at his dressing room door. He jumped up, hoping it was Rachel.  
  
It was Kate.  
  
She swept in without waiting for an invitation, taking a seat in the armchair in the center of the room. Joey sat dissapointed ly back at his window seat.  
  
"Hey, Kate," he said. "What's up?"  
  
She smiled. "Not much. How've you been?" she asked, standing up again and walking over to join him at the window.  
  
He shrugged. "Fine. You still on General Hospital?"  
  
"No, I left a couple of years ago." He looked at her. "Well, it got kind of boring," she explained unconvincingly. Joey looked scornful. "And I was scared of all the fake blood they used."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Hey, look at that!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing out of the window.  
  
Joey turned his head and scanned the view, but saw only the usual buildings and traffic. He turned back to face Kate.  
  
"I don't see anything - "  
  
She pressed her lips against his. He tried to break away, but she held his head in place with a firm hand.  
  
Still trying to pull away, Joey heard a stifled sob from the doorway. Turning his head, he finally got his lips free, and saw a stunned Rachel in the doorway.  
  
She turned and ran.  
  
"Rachel!" Joey yelled, chasing after her with a horrified look on his face. 


	7. Suspicious Minds

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 7: Suspicious Minds  
  
Author's Note: Right, this is where the drama really kicks in. The next two chapters are a lot more dramatic, and if you don't like drama, stop reading now.  
  
This chapter would have been up sooner, but it needed a lot of rewriting, and since it is almost twice as long as the previous chapter, it took me longer. Monica and Chandler have a bit more to do in this chapter, and I hope any Ross/Phoebe fans like this chapter.  
  
The next chapter will probably be a while, since it is quite complicated, and I have to go back to school this week, which decreases the time I have to write.  
  
The song used and the title of this chapter are from the Elvis song Suspicious Minds.  
  
As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
  
*****  
  
We're caught in a trap  
  
I can't walk out  
  
Because I love you too much baby  
  
Why can't you see  
  
What you're doing to me  
  
When you don't believe a word I say?  
  
We can't go on together  
  
With suspicious minds  
  
And we can't build our dreams  
  
On suspicious minds  
  
*****  
  
A cool summer breeze twisted it's way between the branches of an oak tree, which stood between the paving slabs of the sidewalk outside a tall apartment building. The sun shone brightly as it passed between two white fluffy clouds, lighting the street up cheerfully. But there was nothing cheerful about the face staring out of the tiny window on the third floor of the building.  
  
Phoebe's mournful face filled the window of Joey's bedroom. She was kneeling on his bed, her knees cushioned by the lumpy pillows, which, despite their uneveness, were extremely comfortable. In her hands she held a photograph, shown off by a simple wooden frame, which she had found on the bedside table.  
  
She looked down at the photograph. There they were, the six of them, smiling happily. It was a birthday party, evident from the clusters of balloons hanging behind them. This was before any of the complications, before any of the break-ups, when they had just been six friends who hung out together, who had fun and talked and laughed.  
  
Phoebe missed it. She missed the time when there was no problems within the group, when they could talk about anything and everything.  
  
But she knew things would never be like that again. They couldn't be. No one could forget all the fights, all the romances. Ross and Rachel, Monica and Chandler, Joey and Rachel.......Ross and Phoebe?  
  
No. There was no her and Ross. It was wrong. She had to put all her inappropriate thoughts aside, no matter how long they caused her to lay awake at night for.  
  
She placed the photograph carefully back on the table, taking one last wistful glance at the happy scene it showed.  
  
She looked away from the table, and her gaze moved slowly around the room, as if she were inspecting it. Surprisingly, since it was Joey's room, she noticed it was remarkably tidy. On a small table in the corner she saw a thick wadge of papers, which she supposed was his script for 'Days Of Our Lives'; a small mirror; a half full bottle of colone, which Phoebe thought should have been in the bathroom; and, taking pride of place, a small framed photograph of someone.  
  
Curious, Phoebe swung her legs off the bed and walked over. She smiled when she saw it was a picture of Rachel, looking beautiful in the golden dress she had worn at Monica and Chandler's wedding.  
  
Phoebe beamed with happiness. Rachel and Joey had found love together, and Phoebe was so pleased for them.  
  
As Phoebe turned around, she was suddenly hit by an incredible pain, which was so inexplicably painful that she knew instinctively it was much more than just physical pain.  
  
She somehow managed to lower herself onto the bed, where she held a hand to her chest and lay down.  
  
The pain lessened, and soon Phoebe was able to sit up again.  
  
She knew exactly what the pain had been, and the reason for it was exactly the same as the reason for why she was currently hiding away in Joey's bedroom.  
  
The pain had been of wanting what Rachel and Joey had. The pain had been of wanting Ross. And the pain had been of knowing that that was wrong.  
  
*****  
  
"Chandler, look!"  
  
Chandler's head shot up when he heard Monica shouting his name from the balcony. He looked down at his hands, and saw that they were covered with melted chocolate. His cheeks bulged from all the toffee creams he had stuffed in his mouth, and the box they had been sitting in lay empty on the table in front of him.  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
Monica yelled his name again, sounding both more urgent and more annoyed. Chandler stood up, being careful not to let his hands touch anything as he walked over to the sink. However, he proceeded to cover the knob of the tap in chocolate as he turned it, letting warm water flow downwards and onto his hands.  
  
"Chandler!"  
  
Monica's voice had almost doubled in volume. Jumping in alarm, Chandler saw that the reason for this was that she was now standing directly behind him, an expression of annoyance mixed with excitement filling her face.  
  
"Ghat?" said Chandler, trying and failing to swallow the chocolates in his mouth.  
  
Monica looked momentarily disgusted, but excitement returned to overwhelm her face, and she spoke in an extremely gabbled tone.  
  
"Ross is coming over here!" she said delightedly.  
  
Chandler swallowed the last of the chocolates and looked at his wife in confusion.  
  
"Since when were you so excited about your brother coming to visit us from across the street?" he asked, taking a paper towel off the roll and surreptitiously wiping the chocolate stain from the tap before Monica noticed it.  
  
Monica gave a laugh and elaborated. "No, it means you can ask him what's wrong!" she exclaimed.  
  
Chandler looked at her. "Monica, I said I wouldn't," he said.  
  
Monica leaned over the table, picked up the empty chocolate box and gave a very obvious cough.  
  
Chandler sighed. "Oh, okay, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
"Yes!" said Monica triumphantly. "Okay, so look out of the peephole for him."  
  
Chandler frowned.  
  
"Please?" said Monica, in such an innocent voice that there was no way that Chandler could resist.  
  
He walked over to the door and put his eyes at the peephole.  
  
"No, he's not here yet.... Oh, wait, there he is. He's coming in....no, no, he's gone into Joey's."  
  
Monica gestured frantically at him. "Well, go on, go over there!" she insisted, almost pushing him into the door.  
  
Chandler gave her an incredulous look. "Monica, what is the matter with you? You are far too nosy for your own good," he said, his stern expression returning.  
  
"That's not what you thought when I told you about Ross' secret collection of plastic dinosaurs," she replied.  
  
Chandler laughed at the memory. "Oh, yeah, that was fun," he said gleefully.  
  
Monica hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, Chandler," she said impatiently, opening the door.  
  
He walked slowly out, and Monica followed, clicking the door quietly shut behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Ross crept silently around the apartment.  
  
She was here. He knew she was. He'd seen her enter the building three hours ago, and since he'd been staring out of the window ever since, he knew she was still in here.  
  
Rachel's bedroom door was wide open. Ross crept in, narrowly avoiding stepping on an empty wine glass which lay on the floor. It's sister stood on the bedside table, next to an empty bottle of some kind of fruit flavoured drink. Ross frowned, then remebered that Rachel was pregnant.  
  
The bedsheets were in disarray, making Ross cringe at the thought of what must have gone on in here last night. Sure, he was happy for them, but he didn't want to think about that.  
  
A quick glance around the room told him Phoebe wasn't in here. He crept quietly out again, and saw that Joey's door was shut.  
  
She was in there. He knew it as well as he knew his own name. On the other side of that door sat the woman who had occupied all his thoughts since that night on the pavement. The night when they had come so close.....  
  
He burst the door open. Her long blonde hair swished bewitchingly as her head snapped around.  
  
"Ross?"  
  
*****  
  
"You go in first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
Monica and Chandler stood next to each other outside the door of apartment nineteen, bickering in whispers. Despite Monica's eagerness to discover the reason for her brother's sadness, she did not want to comfront him.  
  
"I can't go in, he'll know what I want. You go in. He won't suspect you," she whispered.  
  
Chandler frowned. "Oh, great, now I sound like a murderer or something."  
  
Monica hit him again. "Just go in," she ordered.  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of a door closing from within.  
  
"That's Joey's bedroom door," whispered Chandler.  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" Monica whispered incredulously back.  
  
Chandler looked at her. "Oh, you know, when you live in a place for ten years you come to remember stuff like that."  
  
Monica frowned, but was unable to suppress a giggle. "It's a door, Chandler."  
  
Chandler stared at her. "Look, do you want to go in or not?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," said Monica sincerely. "You go in first, then tell me if I can come in."  
  
Chandler nodded, and opened the door. He walked in quickly, trying to give the impression he was just visiting normally. However, he stopped when he saw that there was no one in the room.  
  
"Monica, it's clear, you can come in," he whispered loudly, so she could hear.  
  
She crept in, and together they walked silently over to the closed door of Joey's bedroom.  
  
*****  
  
Ross closed the door, and looked at Phoebe, who sat, looking shocked, on Joey's bed.  
  
"Ross, wh- what are you doing here?" she said quietly.  
  
Ross stared at her, the deepness of her eyes almost forbidding him to speak. "I need to talk to you," he said simply.  
  
"About?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what 'about'. She felt her heart starting to beat faster, sure it was visibly rising out of her chest. She kept her eyes firmly down, ordering herself not to look at him.  
  
"I need to know how you feel about - about me."  
  
Phoebe forced a laugh, still aware of her thumping heart. "About you? Well, that's easy. You're my friend Ross. We get along well, and we...." Her voice trailed off into nothing as she failed to think of something else to say.  
  
Ross moved suddenly and sat down next to her on the bed, feeling it bounce slightly as it adjusted to the extra weight.  
  
"Phoebe, I need to know if you're going through the same torture I am," he said. She heard an odd quality in his voice, as though it were extremely difficult for him to get out words.  
  
Phoebe moved her head slightly up, but still didn't look at him. "No, I'm fine," she said, lying through her teeth.  
  
"Phoebe, please," said Ross, his voice cracking as tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
The crackling of his voice caused her to look up in concern, and at the sight of the tears in his eyes, they came to her eyes too.  
  
"I can't, Ross" she whispered, a tear falling onto her already moist lip.  
  
Ross stared at her, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "Why not?" he croaked.  
  
"Because it's wrong!" she said loudly, tears dripping from her eyes onto the smooth bedsheet. "If we did something, and I lost you.... you're my best friend," she said, her voice dropping back to a whisper.  
  
Ross looked at her, his gaze penetrating her light green eyes so she felt he was seeing into her very soul. "You wouldn't lose me.... Anything must be better than this torture," he said, watching more tears drop from her eyes.  
  
She burst into floods of tears, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Ross took her hand in his, stroking it in comfort.  
  
She looked up, her gaze not moving from his face, and his suddenly fixed on her's.  
  
Their faces were so close that in one tiny movement their lips were together. She felt the sweet taste of his lips, felt the softness of his tongue, felt the dampness of his tear stained face.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
They broke away immediatly and saw Chandler stood in the doorway, with an astounded Monica stood behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Monica stared at Ross and Phoebe as she moved foward to stand next to her husband, her arms crossed.  
  
"Care to explain that?" she demanded.  
  
Phoebe brushed her hair over her shoulder, trying to act innocent. "We were- practising for a play," she invented, instantly knowing no one would believe it.  
  
"Yes," said Ross, nodding enthusiastically.  
  
Chandler laughed. "And this play includes crying and hair rubbing, does it?" he said scornfully, staring pointedly at the tear marks on the white bedsheet, and at Ross' disordered hair.  
  
"Er-" started Phoebe.  
  
"Look, why don't you just tell us the truth?" said Monica. "Why were you kissing? Why was Ross so upset? And most importantly, why are you in Joey's bedroom?"  
  
Ross stared at her, and Phoebe stood up.  
  
"Look, okay, we'll tell you. But I don't totally understand it myself, and I don't think Ross does either," she said, and Ross nodded slowly.  
  
Monica's expressiopn softened, and she and Chandler came in further and sat down on the floor. Chandler put the door to, leaving a small crack open.  
  
"Okay, it was about two weeks ago," started Phoebe, noticing Ross didn't seem in a fit state to explain. "You two were on your honeymoon. I'd just found out about Joey and Rachel, and when I left I ran into Ross on the steps outside. We fell down the steps, and I ended up lying on top of him on the pavement-"  
  
She stopped speaking as the sound of a door slamming came from outside the room. They looked at each other in confusion.  
  
They heard someone crying, letting out gasps of air as if it were difficult for them to breathe.  
  
"That's Rachel," whispered Monica, standing up. She was soon sat down again though, when Chandler pulled her down when the sound of a yell could be heard from the hall.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
They heard the door burst open, then slam again.  
  
"That's Joey," whispered Ross. He and Phoebe crept towards the door, and Monica and Chandler put their ears next to the crack.  
  
*****  
  
Joey heard the blood pounding through his head, but the sound of the sobbing Rachel still overwhelmed his ears.  
  
She sat in a crumpled heap on the floor in front of the tv cabinet, her head buried in her hands. Her continuous sobbing was interjected by breathless gasps, her head shaking as she wept onto her trousers.  
  
Joey found himself having to gasp for air as well. He had chased Rachel for four blocks before she'd finally got a cab, and then he'd had to run another two blocks when they hit a traffic jam and she'd run out.  
  
And all that time images had been flashing through his head, like some sort of slide show. He saw Kate's smiling face as they'd rehearsed; her fake excitement when she'd tricked him into looking out of the window; Rachel's heartbroken face; the director angrily shouting as Joey ran past him; the cab driver's alarmed face when Joey had gabbled at him.  
  
Of course, Joey had been fired from the movie for running out, but at that moment he couldn't have cared less about that. All he cared about was the weeping woman in front of him, and wondering what was going to happen.  
  
He knelt down slowly behind her, and tried to put a hand on her hair, but she shook it off with a violent jolt of her head. He just sat there, waiting, since it was obvious she needed time to recover before either did anything.  
  
A few minutes passed silently by. Joey found himself staring at the back of Rachel's head.  
  
Inside his bedroom, Monica had managed to get the spot at the crack, while Ross, Phoebe and Chandler were left to press their ears against the door. They didn't dare say anything to each other, since it was so deadly silent they could have heard the rustle of leaves on the tree outside.  
  
Rachel lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, finally managing to stem the flow of tears. She turned around to face Joey.  
  
"Why?" she said, her voice trembling. "Why did you kiss her?"  
  
Monica gasped silently. She knew who the 'her' in question was, and by the looks on the faces of the other three, so did they.  
  
Joey didn't know what to say. All his reasons, all his arguments had suddenly slipped away, even thought they were the truth. The sight of her heartbroken, tear-stained face cause dhim to become devoid of speech, and he just sat there, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, feeling tears uncontrollably welling up in his eyes.  
  
She stared at him, blinking back the tears that produced at the sight of the man she loved beginning to cry. She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone, but he had betrayed her. Just like.....  
  
*****  
  
Ross shifted uncomfortably in his squatted position on the floor.  
  
He knew what was coming. He had been in exactly the same position as Joey was now. He wanted to go out there and scream at Joey to get out, to run, because Joey was about to get his heart broken like never before.  
  
But Ross forced himself to sit there, his ear against the door, and listen to what was to come.  
  
*****  
  
"Why did you kiss her?"  
  
Rachel repeated her question, her voice more urgent, furiously blinking to hold back the tears that refused to stop collecting in her eyes.  
  
She had to know. She had to know why, once again, she'd been betrayed by the man she was in love with. Her mind kept flashing back to the time four and a half years ago, when Ross had broken her heart in two, and she'd refused to take him back, afraid he would break it again.  
  
She watched Joey, who still appeared to be operating his mouth like a goldfish, trying to speak.  
  
"I- er-," he stumbled, "I didn't."  
  
She stared at him. "What do you mean?" she said incredulously. "I- I saw you, Joey, there were two sets of lips...."  
  
She suddenly broke down again, the tears she had been fighting bursting free and flowing down over her cheeks.  
  
Joey moved foward again, tentatively moving his hand to wipe away her tears, concious of her reaction the last time he'd touched her. She gave no such resistance this time, and he gently bruushed her tears away, aware of her gaze on him every second.  
  
He finished wiping her tears away and leane dback again, nervously wondering what she was going to do.  
  
For a few minutes niether moved. They just sat there, staring at each other, both with a heartbroken expression on their face.  
  
He broke the silence, taking her hands in his. "Rach, you've got to believe me," he said pleadingly. "I didn't kiss her."  
  
She down down in sorrow. "Why can't I believe you?" she said, more to herself than to him.  
  
He started crying. Tiny droplets seeped from his eyes and fell onto his jeans. she looked away, unable to handle seeing theman she always dreamt about sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
He wiped his tears away as best he could with the back of his hand, and looked up at her.  
  
"You have to believe me," he said croakily, holding back yet more tears. "You can trust me."  
  
She stared at him, trying to see the truth in his face. But for some reason it was hidden from her, and she looked away again.  
  
"I don't think I can," she said, the pain in her voice evident. "I thought after what Ross did to me, I'd never be able to put my total trust in a man again, and then I did, and...." She trailed off, feeling more tears prik at her eyes.  
  
He looked down heartbrokenly. Rachel stood up, glancing around for something to take her mind from the intense pain inside.  
  
"Rach-" started Joey, but Rachel suddenly started shouting, anger exploding from nowhere inside her.  
  
"You know, I thought I was different to you," she said, pacing up and down. "I thought I meant something to you. I thought you cared about me. But I guess I'm just another slut on your list of conquests," she snapped, not really realising what she was saying, but at that moment not really caring.  
  
Joey stared at her, desparately trying to stop himself from bursting into floods of tears. "How can you say that?" he said quietly. "You know you mean the world to me."  
  
The low volume of his voice meant Rachel didn't hear him, especially over the blood pounding through her head. She continued to yell.  
  
"How could I have ever thought that you'd changed?" she ranted, pacing briskly around, as a mysterious angry force ran her lips. "You'll always be the same womanizing-"  
  
She suddenly broke off, freezing in her tracks, a look of intense pain on her face.  
  
Joey looked up when she stopped shouting. Tears were streaming down his face, but he jumped up in concern at the pained expression she was now wearing.  
  
"Rachel?" he said, cautiously moving closer. "What's wrong?"  
  
Her anger had vanished without leaving a sign that it had ever been there. She looked scared, and gave Joey a desperate look.  
  
"I don't know," she said slowly. "I think it's the-"  
  
Another pained expression appeared on her face.  
  
Joey moved closer." Rach-"  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" she yelled, bending over in pain.  
  
Joey jumped backwards in shock, but recovered and took hold of her arm in support. He looked down at the floor, and saw a pool of blood beneath her.  
  
"Blood!" he yelled.  
  
At this, four people suddenly burst through the door behind Rachel. Monica ran out in front, looking warily at the blood, followed by Chandler, Ross and Phoebe.  
  
Joey looked at them in bewilderment for a moment, but his attention was returned to Rachel at another piercing yell.  
  
"We've got to get her to hospital!" he yelled at the others over another scream.  
  
Phoebe ran to open the door, while Joey and Ross took hold of Rachle and started to carry her out. Monica grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and quickly dialed, whilst following Chandler out and slamming the door behind her, putting a finger in her ear to protect her from another defeaning scream.  
  
*****  
  
So, if an old friend I know  
  
Drops by to say hello  
  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?  
  
Here we go again  
  
Asking where I've been  
  
You can't see these tears are real  
  
I'm crying  
  
We can't go on together  
  
With suspicious minds  
  
And we can't build our dreams  
  
On suspicious minds  
  
Oh let our love survive  
  
Or dry the tears from your eyes  
  
Let's don't let a good thing die 


	8. Watching The Hands

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 8: Watching The Hands  
  
Disclaimer: I'd better put this in- I do not own any of these characters. How much does it cost to buy Phoebe, though? Oh. That much?  
  
Author's Note: I am so, so sorry this chapter took so long. I could offer you a list of excuses, but that would bore you stupid. I promise the next chapter won't be so long.  
  
Secondly, if the medical details in this chapter are wrong, please forgive me. I know nothing about things like this, but I did a little research, although I probably got it wrong anyway. Don't leave reviews saying it's all wrong. If anyone knows what it should say, email me and I can change it. But only if you know what you're talking about.  
  
And finally, please review! I'll know if you don't! (Okay, that's a lie. But I will be very upset.)  
  
*****  
  
Joey looked down at the floor, his eyes out of focus. He felt the marks of the tears beneath his eyes, left by the tears he'd shed just half an hour ago.  
  
A couple of hours ago he'd been so happy with his life. Everything had been so perfect.  
  
'Too perfect', he thought. 'I should have expected it to all come crashing down.'  
  
And the worst thing was that even though he'd done nothing wrong, guilt was seeping through him.  
  
He heard Rachel's screams as though she was in some distant place, but he felt her hand crushing his painfully, and remebered she was right next to him.  
  
Her pain seemed to come and go, making her yell at it's worst. Sometimes she was fine, sitting there silently, but waiting for her pain to return. And it did.  
  
Joey heard Rachel's screams increase in volume, and looked up at the knowledge that her pain was worsening. Her tight grip on his hand became harder than he thought was possible.  
  
He stood up, his eyes coming back into focus to see her contorted expression. The panic in her eyes had not left.  
  
Dr. Long stood on the other side of Rachel, inspecting a screen stood next to the bed. She wrote something on a pad, then rushed out.  
  
Rachel stopped yelling and her expression relaxed slightly. she looked at Joey, and saw the sadness in his eyes and the concern on his face. She remembered all the things her mouth had produced before, but only now did she see how much they had hurt him. She hadn't meant to shout at him. And anyway, it hadn't exactly got her very far. She was in a hospital, in danger of losing her baby.  
  
He realised she was looking at him, and turned his head towards her. There was an unspoken plea for forgiveness in his eyes, but he didn't say anything, just squeezed her hand and tried to smile. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, and he looked away again.  
  
And then her pain returned.  
  
*****  
  
"She's still there," said Monica, walking over to where Ross, Chandler and Phoebe were sitting.  
  
Phoebe leaned foward. "No change?" she asked.  
  
Monica shook her head. "No. Joey's still there with her," she said, sitting down next to Chandler.  
  
"Did they let you in?" asked Chandler.  
  
"No," said Monica. "I looked in through the window, and then I asked a nurse. They haven't figured out what's wrong yet." She looked at Phoebe and Ross. "You two didn't finish telling us what happened."  
  
Chandler looked around. "No, you didn't," he said eagerly.  
  
Ross gulped. "I- er- need to go to the bathroom," he said, standing up nervously and walking quickly away. Phoebe looked down at the ground, avoiding Monica's accusing gaze.  
  
Chandler jumped up. "I- I'll go and see if he's- he's okay," he stammered, wanting to get out of the way of the conversation he knew he'd be excluded from if he stayed, and knowing Monica didn't want him there anyway.  
  
Monica moved over to fill Ross' vacated seat. "Phoebe?" she asked, since Phoebe was staring intently at a stain on the floor.  
  
"Umm?" muttered Phoebe, not looking up.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Phoebe forced her head upwards to look Monica in the eye. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "It's all so confusing," she lamented, rubbing her forehead and looking away again.  
  
"Look, if you tell me, I might be able to help," said Monica.  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said slowly. She repositioned herself on the chair so that her whole body faced Monica. "Well, after the gum thing, I couldn't stop thinking about-"  
  
"Woah, woah," interrupted Monica. "I must have missed something. What gum thing?"  
  
"Oh, right, I didn't tell you that bit yet," said Phoebe. "Where did I get to?"  
  
Monica frowned. "Er- you said you were.... on top of Ross on the pavement," she said.  
  
"Oh," said Phoebe, stumbling at the memory. She shook her head to get back to telling her story. "Well, it was....weird. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. And Ross started sweating, so I wiped it away, and then....." she trailed off, remembering.  
  
"Then what?" Monica said.  
  
Phoebe jerked herself out of her daze and returned her gaze to Monica. "Oh, sorry," she said. "Well, then we... then we almost...." She trailed off again, mumbling something indistinct.  
  
Monica waved her hands impatiently. "What? What? You almost what?" She looked at Phoebe's guilty, troubled face, and it clicked. "You didn't."  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Well then what?" asked Monica.  
  
"I got my gum stuck in his hair," answered Phoebe.  
  
Monica snorted with laughter. "I'll bet he loved that," she giggled.  
  
Phoebe gigled too. "No, he totally freaked out. But you know Ross."  
  
Monica smiled. "So then what happened?"  
  
"I got a cab, and went home. I thought that was the end of it, that it was a one time thing, but it just kept coming back, I kept thinking about him, all the time...." She started crying, the seriousness of her situation etched deep into her face, tears running over her cheeks. "I- I don't know what to do," she choked, wretched sobs overcoming her.  
  
Monica put her arm around her, offering Phoebe her shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, it'll all be alright," she soothed, while her mind buzzed, trying to figure out what would happen, what could happen.  
  
Phoebe lifted her tear-stained face upwards to look at Monica. "How do you know that? I can barely talk to him now, it'll just get worse. You know it will."  
  
Monica took Phoebe's shoulders firmly and shook her. "No. It'll be fine. But exactly what happens depends on what you decide to do," she said. She dropped her hands, releasind Phoebe from her grip. "What do you want to do? Do you want to be with Ross?"  
  
Phoebe stared at her. Just as Rachel had been when talking about Kate with Monica, Phoebe found herself stunned about the blunt way Monica had put it. Even though it was her own brother's love life she was talking about, Monica didn't beat about the bush.  
  
"Well?" pressed Monica.  
  
"I- I don't know," stammered Phoebe. "I keep picturing him with me, we're, well, y'know, and it makes me ache. But it's wrong." Phoebe looked down sadly. "And I know it is."  
  
Monia had started squirming uncomfortably at the image of her brother "y'knowing", but Phoebe's sadness distracted her attention.  
  
"Well, it's what you think that matters. But you have to tell him," she said.  
  
Phoebe groaned. "Couldn't you tell him? Please?"  
  
Monica smiled gently. "I would, but I think this is one thing that you have to do for yourself."  
  
*****  
  
Joey squirmed as more of Rachel's screams filled the air.  
  
The docors seemed to know what was wrong, but if they did they weren't telling him. Althought that might be becasue his eyes were staring unbrokenly at the wall opposite, and his face looked like he'd just exited a graveyard.  
  
He felt his hand being crushed by Rachel's painful grip. His hand seemed to have become numb over the time he'd sat there, his and Rachel's connection not broken.  
  
God, he did love her. He'd never loved anyone this way, but he'd still managed to mess it up. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still blamed himself. Her shouting had hurt, but he knew that was what people thought. But he didn't want it to be true.  
  
He suddenly looked up at the sound of chatter. Rachel had stopped screaming, and Dr. Long was talking animatedly with two nurses on the other side of the room.  
  
The nurses left, and Dr. Long gestured to Joey to come outside. He stood up, gently stroking Rachel's hand before unlinking them, and walked throught the door after Dr.Long.  
  
"What is it? Do you know what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Dr. Long smiled. "Joey, Rachel is going to be fine. She simply had what's known as a threatened abortion. That's not as bad as it sounds," she laughed at Joey's look. "It just got a little... out of hand. Was she under any stress at the time?"  
  
Joey looked down. "We were having an arguement," he said quietly.  
  
Dr. Long nodded. "Ah, well, the increased blood pressure can worsen the condition. It usually entails vaginal bleeding and abdominal cramps, which caused her screaming. The stress just increased the pain. A couple of days rest, and she'll be fine," she said. "We're going to keep her in for a little while longer, but if she's still okay then, you can take her home." She smiled and walked off.  
  
Joey stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Then he walked back into to the room, where Rachel was sat up, looking anxious.  
  
"What? What it is?" she asked.  
  
Joey smiled, gently brushing back her hair from her face as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. "You'll be fine. They're gonna keep you in for a bit longer, then we can go home. The you've just got to rest for a couple of days."  
  
Rachel relaxed. "Thank you," she said, looking up at him.  
  
For a minute they just stared at each other, both remembering they times they had enjoyed together. Joey smiled as he saw Rachel sitting next to him on the Mr.Beaumont, and Rachel saw herself sitting on Joey's lap in the shiny black barcolounger. But then they remebered the shouting, the crying, and they looked away again.  
  
"I'll- go- go and tell the others, okay?" stammered Joey, walking out, casting one last wistful glance at the woman he loved more than any other sitting up in a hospital bed.  
  
"Okay," whispered Rachel, her eyes gazing after him.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe's eyes scanned the waiting area, her heart pounding in her chest, making a sound which resounded defeaningly in her head.  
  
She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to see the look on his face when she said the words that would end the relationship which had never even started.  
  
But she had to.  
  
He wasn't there. She sighed in frustration, sinking into a chair in the middle of the room. Monica had gone off somewhere, and Chandler had never returned.  
  
Phoebe was all alone.  
  
*****  
  
A quarter of an hour passed. Phoebe's eyes never left the clock, watching the hands click round the circle, each movement taking what seemed like an hour to happen.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
It was him: his soft, warm voice melodically echoing in her head. She looked around, seeing him sit down. He was smiling.  
  
His smile was so pure, so warm, that she could have stared at it forever, she thought. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She just found herself smiling back.  
  
When she saw his face starting to lean in towards her, she tried to move away, but once again she found her body frozen in place. Perhaps the lure of one last kiss was too great to resist.  
  
She closed her eyes as their lips touched, the sweet flavour of his tongue teasing her, sending chills down her spine, thrilling her like never before.  
  
Her mind suddnely switched on, and she tore her lips from his. A small moan escaped his mouth, and he opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" he breathed.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face when she uttered the dreaded words.  
  
"We can't," she said. "It's wrong. You know it is."  
  
She heard Ross inhale. She didn't dare to open her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice flat, trying not to cry. She turned her head, opened her eyes, and stood up. Not daring to cast her eyes back, she ran out of the room, leaving Ross silently devastated in his seat, his body frozen.  
  
*****  
  
Monica tapped the glass of the hospital room, entering when Rachel waved her in.  
  
"Hi," said Monica, walking over to the bed and perching on the edge. "How are you doing?"  
  
Rachel gave a flicker of a smile. "I'm okay. Nothing's hurt for awhile. Where's everyone else?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I saw Chandler a few minutes ago, he told me you were better, and I think Joey's gone to the bathroom. I don't know where Ross and Phoebe are," answered Monica. "How are things with you and Joey, anyway?"  
  
Rachel looked up at her. "I don't know," she replied.  
  
"Well, have you forgiven him?"  
  
Rachel felt a tear drop from her eye. "I- I don't know." 


	9. Everybody Hurts

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 9: Everybody Hurts  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated this in like... 2 and a half months! Wow! That's way longer than I thought. I am very, very sorry.  
  
Anyway, a bit of a gloomy chapter for you. I hope you don't ostracise me for this. But I know exactly where I'm going, and I love happy endings, so you piece it together.....  
  
Thank you to every reviewer, especially the one who liked the last chapter so much they felt the need to review 9 times! I love you all!  
  
One last thing.... if, when you finish reading this, you could just press that little button that says "go", type some nice words, and press another button, that would be great. See, I don't ask for much, do I?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. None of them. Isn't that sad? Hopefully, they'll sell them on EBay when they're done, though.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on."  
  
Monica edged around the corner slowly, tugging a despondant Ross into view. The dull lights on the walls of the hallway cast dark shadows on the polished wooden floor, giving the building an eerie look. Monica shivered slightly, but continued to guide her brother to his door.  
  
Ross had a rather glazed expression, as if his eyes weren't seeing anything, even though they had the appearance of being open. His feet dragged along the floor as Monica moved him along.  
  
They reached the door of Ross' apartment, and Monica moved her hand to open the door, but then she realised that it would be locked and her arm retracted.  
  
"Ross, I need the keys," she said, looking around at Ross.  
  
His face didn't even register her movement.  
  
"Ross?" said Monica. When Ross still didn't move, she sighed and stuck her hand into the inside pocket of Ross' jacket. She frowne as her hand passed through a sea of papers and coins, amazed about how her own brother's pocket could be so untidy.  
  
Finally fishing out the keyring, Monica turned the correct key upwards and poked it into the keyhole. The lock clicked loudly as it unfastened, and Monica opened the door, sighing in frustration as she remembered to guide Ross in.  
  
She flicked the lightswitch beside the door and the room lit up. Ross stood behind her, causing her to bash her head against his shoulder when she turned around.  
  
"Ow!" she groaned, rubbing her forehead in pain. She grabbed Ross by his coat, and, having given up being gentle, dragged him to the couch and pushed him down. As she had thought, this change of mood had no effect on him whatsoever. He just stared into nothingness.  
  
Monica moved over to the window to draw the curtains, but before s he could, she noticed the bright lights of her apartment opposite, and saw Chandler standing in the window. He waved at her and grinned cheekily.  
  
Monica sighed as she drew the curtains, giving Chandler a weak smile, wishing now she'd taken Chandler up on his offer to help her get Ross to his door. But no, she could do everything herself....  
  
she flumped down next to Ross on the couch, letting her head rest against the soft cushion beneath it. She felt like lying there forever. She was exhausted. She'd done her best to conceal it from all her troubled friends, but truthfully, she'd have been willing to bet that she was as exhausted as any of them.  
  
She could have fallen into a deep sleep, there and then......  
  
She sat up, shaking her head to wake herself up.  
  
She had to get through to Ross to make sure it was actually safe to leave him.  
  
She waved her hand in front of his face, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She looked around, searching for something that would get Ross to snap out of his daze.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing ring split the air. Monica looked at Ross hopefully, but he hadn't moved. She retrieved her cell phone from her bag and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, hi, Pheebs," said Monica, sneaking a glance at Ross.  
  
She smiled to herself as Ross jerked foward. His eyes swivelled round to look at her. She still saw devastation in their depths, but life had returned to them, and he stared at her with hope at the front of his expression.  
  
"What did you-" started Monica into the phone, but Ross grabed it from her hand and turned it to his ear.  
  
"Phoebe?" he said, with an odd edge in his voice.  
  
Monica watched as Ross' face took a downward expression again, and she knew the phone had gone dead.  
  
*****  
  
The lights of Joey and Rachel's apartment flickered into life when Joey clicked the light switch, and moved further into the room, Rachel supporting herself on his shoulder.  
  
The door swung shut behind them. Joey helped Rachel ease herself down into the barcolounger, where she leaned her head backwards and closed her eyes.  
  
Joey moved back over to the counter and took two glasses from the cupboard. He filled one with water, and walked back over to Rachel, who took it gladly. Then he poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in one, making it clear without having to speak to Rachel of his mood.  
  
"You need to get some sleep," he said as he put the glass down.  
  
Rachel looked at him. "So do you," she said, seeing the large, dark bags under his eyes.  
  
Joey smiled. "I'm not the one who's pregnant."  
  
Rachel smiled back. For a moment it remained deadly silent. Joey could hear Rachel's breathing, and a car zooming past outside. They looked at each other, both trying to find the answer to the question they didn't know.  
  
Rachel moved suddenly, making Joey jump. "I'm gonna- gonna go to bed," she said slowly, watching Joey awake as though he'd been asleep. Maybe he had been. Maybe he'd been dreaming. Dreaming of none of this having happened. But it didn't work like that. They both knew that. But he had thought for a minute that it had.  
  
*****  
  
Chandler yawned and sat up. The bed clothes were in a mess, tangled up around him tightly. He looked to his side off the bed, and saw his pillow lying on the floor. He smiled, remembering what he and Monica had got up to last night.  
  
"Hey, Mon-" he suddenly noticed she wasn't there. "Mon?" he shouted. There was no reply. "Mon?" he said, a little louder. This time, his yell was answered by the sound of someone vomiting. "Mon!" he yelled, leaping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.  
  
Monica was knelt over the toilet, looking rather pale. She looked up as he entered.  
  
"Monica, what's wrong?" asked Chandler in concern, kneeling down next to her.  
  
She wiped her face. "I don't know," she said. "I think it might have been that watermelon I ate yesterday. I told you that it looked off," she complained, before vomiting into the toilet again.  
  
Chandler squirmed at the sight of his wife vomiting, but gave her a kiss on the cheek and helped her up at her signal. "You okay now?" he asked.  
  
Monica nodded. "I think so," she said. "Could you make me some breakfast?"  
  
"Wow, you want me to cook breakfast?"said Chandler in surprise. "You must be really ill."  
  
Monica hit him lightly on the arm. "Shut up," she said. "Could you just make me some?"  
  
Chandler smiled. "Sure. What do you want?"  
  
Monica considered. "Just toast would be fine. I don't want you wasting any of that bacon."  
  
Chandler was about to talk back when the door opened.  
  
It was Rachel.  
  
"Hey, Rach," said Chandler. "Mon was just insulting my cooking talents."  
  
Rachel smiled. "Yeah, she did that to me all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but there's a big difference here. I can actually cook," said Chandler, grinning at his joke.  
  
Rachel glared at him. "Mon, I need to talk to you," she said, ignoring Chandler, who had burst out in a fit of silent laughter for no apparent reason.  
  
Monica looked up. "You know what, now's not the best time. I think I need to lie down. Talk to Chandler about it. And Chandler, what is so funny?" she snapped.  
  
Chandler straightened up. "Nothing," he said quickly. Monica looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then walked into the bedroom. Chandler sat down next to Rachel. "So, what seems to be the problem, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel stared at him. "Well... are you sure I should be talking to you about this?"  
  
"Why not?" said Chandler. "Is it about Joey?" he asked.  
  
Rachel looked down. "Yes," she conceded.  
  
"What about Joey?"  
  
"I'm not sure whether I should stay with him or not," Rachel said slowly.  
  
Chandler stared at her. "You don't wanna be with Joey anymore? But you're having his baby!"  
  
"So? Loads of people aren't together when they have a baby. How would this be any different? It's not like we planned this, is it?"  
  
"But Rachel.... are you sure you don't want him? I mean, do you know how difficult that would be? You'd never be able to be in the same room. You certainly wouldn't be able to live together. And do you really think you can raise this baby all by yourself?"  
  
Rachel stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm incapable? I CAN do this myself, and I will. In fact, I'll go over there right now and tell Joey!" she said, half shouting.  
  
Chandler stared at her as she stormed out.  
  
"Chandler!" yelled Monica. "Where is my pillow?"  
  
*****  
  
Rachel stormed into her apartment and saw Joey. "Joey!" she exclaimed. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Joey looked up. "Yeah?" he said.  
  
Rachel opened her mouth to say it, but before she could, she saw the hope in Joey's eyes. She couldn't take that away. She couldn't see it vanish. She couldn't see him brake down. She couldn't do it. Not now.  
  
"I just wanted to say.... I... good luck with your big scene today," she faltered.  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Rach. Hey, I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she whispered as he left.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe ducked. She watched Ross walk out of the coffeehouse and walk across the road, his jacket making him look like a puffball. She watched him turn the corner, then ran quickly into the coffeehouse.  
  
"Hey, guys!" she said to Chandler and Monica, who sat together on the couch, cuddling warmly. Phoebe smiled wistfully.  
  
"Hey," said Chandler, kissing Monica's hair affectionately. "Did you... did you see Ross?" he said cautiously.  
  
"What?" said Phoebe. "No, I must have missed him. Oh well," she said, sitting back.  
  
Monica looked at her. "Are you sure you weren't avoiding him, Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "What? No, that's crazy. Why would I do that?"  
  
Monica pretended to consider. "Erm, gee Pheebs, I don't know. Maybe because you kissed him, and then said you didn;t want him?"  
  
"Hey, he kissed me!" shouted Phoebe. "And I am not avoiding him. No, I'm fine. Absolutely fine."  
  
Chandler reached into his pocket. "Hey, Pheebs, want some gum?" he said innocently.  
  
Phoebe gasped, and felt tears start to run down her cheeks. She ran out of the coffeehouse, and Chandler and Monica watched as she fled down the street.  
  
Chandler sighed. "Wow. Aren't I glad that we don't have any problems?"  
  
Monica nodded. "Tell me about it."  
  
*****  
  
It sat there in the dark, waiting. Waiting for the doom to descend.  
  
It fluttered in the breeze, the moonlight shining through it, leaving ghostly imprints of it on the wall. Rachel's curly handwriting danced on the plasterboard, ready. Ready to hurt.  
  
From outside came the sound of whistling. Joey strode in, a large smile on his face. "Rach?" he called out.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
He picked up the paper which lay on the counter and read it. It was only short. Soon, a cry escaped his lips. He slowly sunk to the ground, sobbing wretchedly.  
  
The darkness had overcome him. And now it moved onto the next one.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Okay, a bit weird at the end there. But I think it shows just how devastated Joey is.  
  
Review this, or I will hunt you down and kill you! I have Samantha Crumb on my side! (inside joke which only one person, who won't even read this, will get.) 


	10. Easy Way To Cry

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly  
  
Part 10: Easy Way To Cry  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I really waste my time sitting at my computer, letting my leg go dead and listening to Brandy?  
  
A/N: Just a small note: what happens at the end of this chapter may seem weird, but I will explain it properly next chapter. Don't leave weird reviews saying it's weird. But leave reviews! I'm confused as to the popularity of this story.  
  
The chapter title and lyrics in the chapter are from the David Gray song Easy Way To Cry.  
  
I also kinda stole a couple of Dr.Drake's lines from TOW Rachel's Dream, but that hadn't happened yet, and it's a different context. Plus, Joey says them, not Drake.  
  
Dedication: To Pie, 'cause I love her. And she edited this. ;)  
  
*****  
  
And as I watch you leave I stand  
  
Inside my house of straw  
  
And everywhere I go I find  
  
Things recollecting to my mind  
  
How right it all could be  
  
Could be  
  
*****  
  
Joey almost crashed into the wall as he veered around the corner of the building, vaulting up the stairs towards the apartment.  
  
"Rachel!" he yelled desperately.  
  
Turning another corner, Phoebe's apartment door came into view. Joey shuddered to halt in front of it, and rammed hard against it with his fist.  
  
"Rachel!" he shouted.  
  
He heard movement inside, and stood back slightly. Phoebe's head appeared around the door, just above the latch fastened to the door.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you," said Phoebe quickly, and slammed the door shut quickly.  
  
Joey fought the tears burning at the corners of his eyes, and kicked the door with his foot.  
  
"Rachel! Please, don't do this!"  
  
*****  
  
On the other side of the door, Rachel sobbed silently into her hands. Phoebe moved away from the door and put a comforting arm around her friend.  
  
"Rachel! It's not worth this! Please, Rachel!"  
  
Rachel burst out into a fresh flood of tears, stuffing her head into her knees so he wouldn't hear her.  
  
Phoebe looked uncomfortably at the door and then at Rachel. She hated being in the middle of this.  
  
"Rachel," she said quietly, "Are you sure it's worth this? I mean, look at the state of you," she said, indicating Rachel's tear stained face and trousers.  
  
Rachel looked up, tears glistening in her eyes. "I can't. I can't live with knowing that I let another untrustworthy man back into me. I let Ross back in, at the beach, and look what happened with that... Joey betrayed me. He kissed her. I don't think I can forgive him," she said, putting her head back into her hands.  
  
"Rachel!" yelled Joey. "Please! I need you! I- I can't live without you," he said, quieter, his voice cracking.  
  
She wailed uncontrollably, sobbing harder.  
  
Joey hit the door again. "Rachel! I love you! I didn't kiss her! Please!"  
  
Rachel sobbed into her knees, and then looked up, tears still flying down her cheeks. "Why can't I believe you?" she said as loud as she could.  
  
The battering stopped. "Please," said Joey, more quietly. "Why would I do that? I- I love you," he said, and they heard him start to cry.  
  
Rachel let the tears run down her cheeks. "Joey, please, don't do this to me," she said quietly, looking at the floor.  
  
They heard Joey lean back against the door. "Well, if it hurts so much, why are you doing it?" he asked softly.  
  
Rachel touched one of the tears on her cheek, and looked at it as it melted on her hand. "I don't have a choice."  
  
"Yes, you do. I'm the one who doesn't have a choice, because... because I can't stop loving you."  
  
Rachel cried even more at that. "I can't, Joey. It's too hard."  
  
Joey cried more. "Come to the door for a minute," he said, wiping his eyes.  
  
Rachel got up, forgetting that Phoebe was there, and walked to the door. "Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Open it," he said, ignoring the question.  
  
"But the chain's on," said Rachel.  
  
"Leave it," he said immediately. "Just open it."  
  
Rachel did so, looking confused. "Now what?"  
  
"Put your back to the door, and put your hand through it."  
  
Rachel slowly extended her hand backwards, slowly catching on. She gasped softly when Joey's hand touched hers, and enveloped it in his own.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
"Holding your hand," he answered simply.  
  
She smiled, letting the tears run down her cheeks as she leant against the door, clutching Joey's hand.  
  
And he cried too.  
  
*****  
  
"Monica, please, go to the doctor," said Chandler through the door.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, but proved herself wrong immediately as Chandler heard her vomit into the toilet again.  
  
Chandler grimaced, and pushed open the bathroom door. "Monica, I am going to book you an appointment, okay? You need to see a doctor."  
  
"It's just some bad food," insisted Monica. "I'll be fine."  
  
Chandler shook his head. "No, Monica, you're going to the doctor." He walked out and took the phone from the in-table. He tapped in the number and held the phone to his ear. "Yes, this is Chandler Bing... I'd like to book an appointment for my wife, Monica.... this afternoon, preferably. 3:00? That's fine. Yes, I'll make sure she's there. Okay, thank you." He put the phone down again. "3 o'clock, Monica!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't need-" she said, and vomited again.  
  
Chandler sighed. "Are you sure you wanna go to Phoebe's today? You're not well," he said concernedly.  
  
Monica sat up. "I have to go. Someone needs to cheer up those gloomy guts over there."  
  
"I'll go," offered Chandler.  
  
"What, and give some of your 'great advice'? Isn't it your advice that led Rachel to do this anyway?"  
  
Chandler swallowed. "Yeah.... you go."  
  
Monica smiled. "Thank you," she said, before vomiting again.  
  
*****  
  
Ross groaned as a knock came upon the door. He pushed himself up to answer it, knocking his coat onto the floor.  
  
He pulled the door open, and smiled weakly when he saw Carol standing there.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Why are you here?"  
  
She smiled, and walked in. "I talked to Monica, and she told me what's going on with you."  
  
Ross looked at the floor. "Oh."  
  
"Ross, this isn't going to help you!" she exclaimed, hanging her coat up. "What good is moping going to do? You moped over Rachel for over a year, and what good did that do you? It wasn't you who told Rachel, it was Chandler. What are you going to do, wait for Chandler to fix things? He's the worst at everything!" She sat down next to a dazed Ross. "Ross, if you want Phoebe, you're gonna have to do something yourself."  
  
Ross stared at her. "Like- like what?"  
  
Carol waved her arms about. "I don't know! Buy her presents! Give her flowers! Let her win at a poker game!" she said desperately, remembering an incident she had heard about years ago.  
  
Ross' dazed face suddenly lit up, and he sat forward. "What?" he said.  
  
Carol looked confused. "What?"  
  
"What was the last thing you said?"  
  
Carol frowned. "Erm.... let her win at a poker game?"  
  
Ross smiled. "Thanks, Carol," he said. "This was fun." He walked into his bedroom, leaving a rather confused Carol on the couch.  
  
*****  
  
Chandler knocked lightly on the door of #19 before entering. Joey swung around in his chair, a bowl of cereal in his hand.  
  
"Hey," he said, swinging back to the TV.  
  
Chandler smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Joey shrugged. "Just watching cartoons... eating breakfast..."  
  
"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, Joe."  
  
Joey frowned. "What?" He looked at the clock. "Aw, man, I missed Die Hard!"  
  
Chandler smiled. "Joey, why aren't you at work?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I called in sick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Joey looked at him. "'Cause I'm sick."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Chandler.  
  
"Stomach ache," answered Joey flatly.  
  
Chandler crossed his arms. "You expect me to believe that?" he said scornfully.  
  
"You don't have to believe me, but that's the truth," said Joey, staring intently at the TV.  
  
Chandler knelt down next to Joey, pulled the remote out of his fingers, and turned off the television. "Joey," he said, "I know this time is hard for you, and I know you miss Rachel..... but you have to pull yourself together. You have to stay up, you have to go to work, or you'll lose your job, and then everything in your life will just drop."  
  
Joey stared at him. "I can't live without her, Chandler. She IS my life." he felt tears burning at his eyes again.  
  
"I know," said Chandler, smiling ruefully. "I know how hard it must be. When I thought I'd lost Monica to Richard, I felt like... I felt awful. But you have to let her go, if that's what she wants. And you need to keep the rest of your life, or you'll just be in an even worse position. We're all here for you, you know that, man?" he said, smiling.  
  
Joey smiled weakly. "I know. And I'll try. It's just.... I miss her. I miss her so much."  
  
*****  
  
Chandler turned the corner, driving a little faster than he should be, and sped down the road to the doctor's, driving into the first available space at the back of the building.  
  
"Late, late, late," he murmured to himself, walking quickly around to the front of the building. As he neared the turn in the path, he heard shouting, and frowned, speeding up to a run as he turned the corner.  
  
In the front bay of the hospital lay an ambulance, and a crowd had gathered in front of the hospital doors. Chandler ran over, and asked a woman standing nearby, "What's going on?"  
  
She looked around. "I don't know. There's some sort of emergency with a patient, and we could hear the screams from out here. We're waiting for them to bring her out."  
  
Chandler stood up as tall as he could to see over people's heads. He heard someone at the front yell "They're coming!"  
  
Chandler was confused as to why there was such a crowd, but he kept his tall stance and watched as the ambulance backed out, carrying a stretcher. The screams the woman had talked of became louder, and Chandler saw a woman moving painfully upon the stretcher.  
  
His eyes widened when he realised who it was. "Monica!" he yelled in horror.  
  
She looked over at him, pain on every inch of her face, and she disappeared into the ambulance. Chandler fought his way through the crowd, yelling "Monica!" at the top of his voice.  
  
The doors of the ambulance were beginning to close as Chandler got through. He shouted at them, but they frowned and shut the doors. Chandler yelled at them as the ambulance drove off, sirens wailing.  
  
Chandler stood stunned in the middle of the bay, scared for his wife's life. 


	11. Complicated

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly

Part 11: Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own them. And by evidence of this chapter, I very glad.

A/N: I know, I kind of abandoned this story. But… I didn't have any inspiration for it, really. I decided that I would give it one last go, and finish it. It's only got a few chapters to go.

I really stretch the realms of credibility here. I expect every reviewer to tell me how odd I am… but I hope you still like it. Not much R/P this chapter, but there will be next, if I get convinced by you to continue. This chapter is all M/C and J/R. So, enough rambling from me… I hope you like it, and hope it's not too unbelievable. I actually got the idea from my local news, so it does happen. If you were reading carefully, signs of Monica's predicament have actually been building over the past few chapters. Just bear with me, okay? Please, review and tell me what you think.

Song lyrics: From _Just For You_ by Lionel Richie.

*~*~*

_Golden days, night was play, pain was all a world away,  
We went to school, we learned the rules,  
We trusted all they all had to say.  
Then life took a turn, we all had to learn,  
And we can't go back again.___

*~*~*

Mist covered the city in a thick fog as the sun rose, rays beaming between the dull air. Cemented sidewalks were hammered down upon by heavy footsteps, all rushing to get to wherever their owners needed to reach.

The tall street lamps outside of the hospital still glowed on, the mist making the ruling so that they weren't yet turned off. Ross stared up at one, not seeing it's fluorescent glow. Instead, he could see Phoebe's smiling face, grinning at him with the insane happiness that never seemed to appear on her face anymore.

Everyone seemed so depressed these days, he thought as he looked down again and continued his walk into the hospital. Rachel and Joey's break-up seemed to have thrown into such deep dark depression that they never even appeared anymore, and Phoebe's stubbornness had caused her to avoid Ross… which meant avoiding the rest of the group.

And Monica and Chandler… well, their news would have startled anyone. Given the crowd Chandler had said had gathered around the clinic, Ross was surprised he couldn't here Monica's screams from out here.

The automatic doors slid smoothly open as he approached. He walked briskly over to the reception area, tapping on the counter to gain the woman's attention.

"Hi," he said shortly, smiling. "Can you tell me where the childbirth area is?"

"That's not what we call it, but who are you with?" she asked, her snipping tone giving her an air of sneering superiority.

"Monica Geller," he replied, ignoring her sneer.

She clicked the mouse on her computer a few times before looking up. "Ah… she's on floor 3, room 34," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," he called over his shoulder, running toward the lifts.

*~*~*

"Ahhhhhh!"

Monica's screams echoed through the halls, making Joey jump again. Rachel sighed, flipping the page of her magazine listlessly over, while Phoebe stared intently at the plant pot opposite.

Rachel and Joey both looked up as Ross came racing round the corner, stopping as he saw them. His gaze lingered on Phoebe for a second, before turning to Rachel.

"How is she?"

Rachel stood up. "How would you be if you were in labor after _just_ discovering you were pregnant?" she asked.

"How could she not know?" asked Ross, bending forward to try and see into the room.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Rachel. "Maybe it doesn't show. Maybe she didn't get very sick. Maybe she was so convinced that it was impossible for her to get pregnant that she didn't even consider the possibility!" she shouted, her voice sounding much angrier than she'd intended. 

Ross backed away, hitting the wall in fear. 

Rachel sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry. But you know how things… are right now," she said, glancing at Joey, who was watching intently. "But one of my best friends is in their giving birth to the baby she's been waiting for all her life, and she didn't even know about it," she said sadly, as another yell echoed through the halls.

Ross looked at her with a sad smile, and then turned away, pressing his face against the small window in the door. He saw Chandler's strained face as Monica gripped his arm tightly, a doctor at her legs, nurses to either side. Another scream came as he saw her push, her face sweaty, tears in her eyes.

He stared at her, scared for his sister, frightened of what was all suddenly so confusing.

*~*~*

"Why is this happening to me?!"

Chandler lent away slightly from Monica's screeching voice, his face pained as her fingernails dug further into his skin. He thought they were probably bleeding, but didn't dare say anything.

"Okay, we're gonna need you to push again for us, Mon," said the doctor, looking calmly up at her. Monica stared, but strained as she pushed hard again, pressing her fingers into Chandler so he had to cover his mouth to stop from yelping in pain.

"I see a head," called the doctor, and Chandler rushed to look, still letting Monica keep a hold on him.

"Oh," he gasped, awestruck.

"What?" said Monica in panic. "What is it?" she cried, pulling him back.

He stared at her. "It's… it's our baby," he said quietly, smiling and stroking her hair. "It's coming," he whispered, and the room was filled with a momentary calm, as Monica smiled at him, releasing her grip on his arm so he could grasp her hand.

"We need you to push again," repeated the doctor, interrupting the calm, and she screamed as she pushed, squeezing Chandler's hand hard. "It's coming," said the doctor. "Just one more push."

"Just one more, honey, you can do it," said Chandler, wiping her sweat soaked hair from her eyes. "Come on, Mon, it's almost over," he said softly.

She gave one last pained expression as she pushed for her life, and her face was overcome with relief as it ended, the room becoming filled with the baby's screams immediately.

The doctor smiled and held up the baby, squealing endlessly in her arms, wrapped in thin sheets. Monica's face split with a wide pained smile, staring at her baby that, only 24 hours ago, she didn't even know about.

"Here's your baby," whispered the doctor, smiling at Monica's expression, and handing her the baby. "It's a girl," she added.

"Thank you," said Chandler, smiling at the doctor. She nodded, and slipped out of the room. As the door swung back into place, he saw the others standing just behind it, smiling happily as they saw the baby. Joey mouthed the question if they could come in, and Chandler replied that they could in a minute, his mouth dry.

Monica smiled down at her baby, her arms cradling it carefully, it's crying like music to her ears.

"Hello, my baby," she whispered, gently rocking it at her chest, Chandler's fingers stroking the silken soft skin. 

"What shall we call her?" asked Chandler softly, his fingers moving to Monica's face, and she looked up at him.

"Well, when I was growing up, I always thought I'd want my baby girl to be named Emma… but she doesn't feel like an Emma…" she mused.

Chandler stared at her. "Wait, how long have you had these names picked out?" he asked, his eyes shining with unshed tears of surprise and happiness.

"Since I was 14," she answered matter-of-factly, looking down at the resting baby, who had stopped screaming. 

Chandler stared at her, but decided to let it go, and he looked at his new baby again. "Hailey?" he suggested.

"No, she's doesn't feel like a Hailey," replied Monica, still staring at her baby. "Sarah?"

Chandler shook his head. "Can I hold her?" he asked. "Maybe if I hold her, I'll have a better idea," he said, and Monica handed the little girl over carefully, tucking the sheets under Chandler's hold.

He gently rocked her in his arms, humming a lullaby to her as he stared down at her, thinking. "Daniella," he whispered.

Monica looked up at him. "But the boy is going to be called Daniel… isn't that a little close?" she said, frowning.

Chandler stared at her. "Well, **I** didn't know it was going to be called Daniel…" he said, looking back down at his daughter. "Oh!" he exclaimed, making Monica look up again. "I've got it," he grinned. "Melissa," he said, smiling.

"Melissa," whispered Monica, taking her back as Chandler bent down slowly. She looked up. "It's perfect," she said. "Hi, Melissa," she said softly, kissing her baby on the cheek. Melissa's hand reached out, and Monica lightly held her baby's finger, smiling happily as the sun broke through the angled blinds.

*~*~*

Rachel stopped abruptly as she saw him, rattling the vending machine angrily, bashing it's side.

"It ate your money?" she said, deciding she needed to do this.

He looked around, his face shocked to see her, but he smiled. "No," he replied.

She smiled briefly back, and pushed her money into the slot, her finger running over the different options before tapping in a code. A candy bar fell to the floor of the machine, and she bent over to grab it, peeling the wrapper off and turning back around.

Joey had vanished, and she inhaled, finding herself saddened that she couldn't see his face again. She sighed, and walked back around the corner.

The sound of gentle sobbing met her ears as she passed a dark empty room, and she paused, knowing full well who was in there. Her hand wavered over the doorknob, undecided over whether she should open it or not.

*~*~*

"Oh, Monica, she's beautiful!"

Phoebe grinned down at mother and baby, as an exhausted Chandler smiled from the chair next to the bed, rubbing ointment into the wounds inflicted upon him by Monica's fingernails. Ross smiled from the foot of the bed, his mind still bewildered as to the appearance of this baby girl.

"Yeah, she's adorable, you guys," he said, smiling. 

"I know," they said simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"Does she have a name?" he asked, moving nearer to Monica.

"Melissa," answered Chandler, pulling his sleeve down. "My idea," he said proudly, making Monica smile.

"Oh, hi Melissa!" said Phoebe, stroking Melissa's hand gently. "I can't believe you two have a baby!" she grinned, staring at Melissa with adoration.

"Me either," said Monica quietly. "I can't believe I didn't know," she said, rather sadly.

"I don't understand," said Ross. "Surely you'd have noticed."

Chandler stood up. "The doctor said that it could happen. Not very often, of course, and she said she's never seen it before… but she knew that it had happened. Some women don't show much… I guess Monica hardly showed at all, so we didn't notice. And morning sickness was like mild… we would have just thought it was a bug. I guess we're lucky I sent her to the doctor's this time, huh?" he said, smiling down at Monica, who took his hand lightly in her free one.

"Oh," said Ross, still confused. He looked over at Phoebe, who avoided his gaze. But his face lit up. "Hey, anyone wanna play a game of poker tomorrow?" he suggested, gaining incredulous stares from the other three.

*~*~*

"Joey?"

His tear stained face jerked upward at her whisper, the door clicking shut behind her. The curtains were drawn, making the room dark, a tiny amount of light seeping through the material.

"What?" he whispered sullenly back, but his face paining at her image, the memories of times just past becoming stronger and stronger in his mind.

Rachel sat next to him on the bed, settling into its softness, and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, not looking at her.

"For what I did to you," she said softly, slowly moving her hand so it rested on his. "I hate myself for that," she admitted.

"Then why did you do it?" he asked desperately, turning to face her.

"Because it hurt me so much," she answered, watching more tears fall from his eyes. "When I saw you, with her… I thought I'd let another man betray me, like Ross."

"But Rachel… I didn't kiss her," he insisted. "She kissed me. Why would I do that? Why would I let you think that? It's not like we were unhappy, or in a fight, like you and Ross… we were happy. I wouldn't destroy that."

"I know," she whispered softly, staring at his saddened eyes. "And I hate what's it's done to us both," she intoned, her hand entwining with his slowly, fingers caressing his.

"Do you still think I did it?" he asked his voice almost silent.

She lightly touched his cheek, and smiled. "No," she whispered, and kissed him, her lips sliding into his easily, and pushing him back onto the bed.

*~*~*

And my heart is breaking just for you, just for you.  
And my arms are open just for you, just for you,  
And these tears I'm crying are for you, just for you,   
Just for you.

*~*~*

Endnote: I didn't want to name her Emma, because even though she doesn't exist in this story, it would have been too confusing. Review, please, and don't tell me how incredibly stupid I am…


	12. Sail Your Sea

True Love Really Doesn't Run Smoothly

Part 12: Sail Your Sea

**A/N:** _Right. Firstly, sorry for the wait, if anyone was waiting at all, but I got a block on this. And I still dislike it. But, thank you for the encouraging reviews. I hope this, the final chapter, is a satisfying conclusion. I'm not too fond of it, but I just wanted to get it out there and finish. If people want, I'm open to doing an epilogue, but only if encouraged. So, review, and tell me whether this is a good end, to the first story I ever started. It sure feels good to finally say that we're at the end._

_ETA: Edited to fix mistake pointed out by reviewer, and a few grammatical mistakes. (Although I'd hardly say they were "numerous".) Also, I am not going to respond to any more questions on Monica's "surprise", purely because I did that already, and if you can't believe it, don't. I didn't know how else to end her story satisfactorily, and I saw this situation on my local news, so please stop asking about it. Thank you._

**Dedication: **_To Pie, for all her support and proofing skills, and to Rose, who will never read this, but was my inspiration._

* * *

Her lips moved easily over his for several minutes, her hand fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, sliding easily from their holes and coming apart, her fingers reaching deeper and touching his skin. For a while, he simply surrendered, the feeling of her with him again, of what he thought he'd lost forever, overwhelming him and making all rational sense flood away.

But as she pushed herself against him, willing his hands to touch her back, she felt him tense, and she drew away, immediately dreading what he would say.

His breathing was heavy as he stared at her, sense leaving again as he took in her worried face, hair messy around her face but still radiating beauty.

She watched his mouth open, and waited for his words, her heart beating wildly.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

She frowned, breathing softly as she moved closer, resisting the urge in her fingers to touch him again. "Understand what, Joey?"

"How you can be doing this," he replied, louder, standing up. He strode across the room, and her gaze followed, as she perched on the bed, distress filling her eyes.

"Doing what?" she asked quietly.

"This!" he burst out, and she was taken aback, and leant backwards. "How can you do this to me? You blame me for kissing Kate, making me feel me feel like total shit even though I did nothing wrong and now… now you expect me to accept that you're just throwing it all away?"

Rachel stood, trying to make herself look like she wasn't intimidated. "I thought this was you wanted!" she cried.

"It is," he said softly. "But I can't just let you carry on like nothing's happened. You've put me through so much pain, and I can't just pretend like nothing happened, Rach."

"Well, what do you want me to do? For all I know, you did kiss her."

"I didn't!"

"Well, I don't know that!" she yelled, and he stepped back.

He breathed, his face a mask, no sentiment showing. She just hoped with all her heart that he was hiding it. "Well, Rachel, y'know what? For the first time in your life, someone is going to leave you, instead of the other way round," he snapped, brushing past her and sweeping out of the door, leaving an ashen Rachel to sit down on the bed and try to stop herself from crying.

* * *

"What is going on with you two?"

Rachel glared at Monica's whisper, and moved further into the kitchen, glancing at Joey's unmoving head as he sat on the sofa. Phoebe, Joey and Chandler were sat before the television, occasional laughs coming as they watched a show Rachel couldn't name. Ross was busy laying out the table with chips and a deck of cards, stealing glances at Phoebe when no one was looking.

Rachel shoved the bowl of salsa into Monica's hands and grabbed a couple of glasses from the shelf above. "Nothing has happened," she intoned, met with a look of scorn.

"Rachel, I know something's changed- it's so obvious. Now, tell me, or I'll just keep nagging you," she whispered, glancing at Ross, sighing when she saw him staring at Phoebe. "God, this group is so messed up," she moaned, looking at Chandler, who was cooing to baby Melissa.

"Except for you two," Rachel added, following Monica's gaze.

Monica smiled, and turned back. "I know," she said. "It's been two weeks since we brought her home, and Chandler's been even more attentive than ever," she grinned.

Rachel sighed, looking wistfully at the salsa bowl. "Yeah," she said quietly.

Monica put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and was about to reply when Ross straightened up and yelled out happily.

"Okay, who's ready for poker?!"

* * *

"I'm out."

"Me too."

"Yeah, I fold."

"What is it with this stupid game?"

Everyone moved slightly back as Monica slammed her cards down on the table, and she looked at them scornfully.

"Sorry."

Phoebe silently glanced at Ross, who was still holding his cards tightly, and raised her eyebrows. He tried desperately to see into her eyes, but she looked down again, her face drawn.

"Loser?" she asked.

Ross blinked, and then jumped as Melissa started screaming in the other room again. The other four rose, sensing something was about to happen, and they all clambered into the bedroom, Joey glancing back quickly before Chandler pulled him away and closed the door.

Ross took his chance. "Look, Phoebe-"

Phoebe coughed. "Loser?" she repeated, her tone harsher.

Ross sighed. "No, I fold," he replied sullenly, dropping his cards on the table and standing up. As he went into the bathroom, Phoebe put her cards down, scraped the pile into her arms; then froze, her eyes firmly on his pile of cards. She looked quickly around and reached across the table, picking up the cards and staring at them.

Her mouth fell open as her brain desperately tried to manufacture the information she saw before her, and as Ross came back out, glancing sadly at her, she just gaped at him.

"What?" he rasped.

She stuttered. "Ross… this is a straight flush."

He blinked. "So?"

"So… you won," she answered, handing him his cards. She pushed the chips across the table again. "These are yours," she said, and stood up, turning toward the door. "Tell Monica and Chandler I had to go home early," she told him, and he just stared at her as she took her coat and left.

There was silence for a few minutes as Ross stood there staring at the closed door, trying to figure out what to do. He'd thought he'd laid a careful plan, one that would get Phoebe into his arms. It had been clear to everyone what he'd been doing, and he was sure it was clear to her too. But he'd also been sure that it'd work.

Suddenly, he moved, racing out of the door and down the stairs after her.

* * *

"He's gone," Monica whispered, ear against the door.

Joey sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can we go out again now? It stinks in here," he said, glancing at Melissa, who squirmed in Chandler's arms.

Rachel smiled at the baby. "Aww, its all part of having babies, Joey," she said innocently, not realizing what she had just said. Joey stared at her, but she didn't look up, and teased little Melissa, who reached out her hand, and Rachel smiled. Chandler and Monica exchanged a glance, as Joey left silently, Rachel not even looking around as the door shut.

Monica looked pointedly at Chandler, who left quickly, and Monica moved nearer to her best friend.

"Rachel…"

"Monica, no. We are not going to talk about this."

Monica made a pained face. "Do you not realize what you just did to him? Playing with a little baby, like the one inside you right now, the one that, in about two months, he's going to father?"

"Look, I tried, okay? And he didn't take it. He said he didn't know how I could just forget it all, and left, so… there. Okay? I tried. If you want to try and convince anyone, convince him, but I'm not going to hear it," Rachel said, standing up and moving over to the window.

"Chandler's talking to him," she whispered.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "So? What does that mean? That he's going to ask me how to fix it, and then propose because he's sorry?" she scorned, drawing on one of Chandler and Monica's own experiences.

Monica blushed slightly. "No… meaning they're guys, and probably aren't even talking about it," she replied, gaining a laugh out of Rachel.

* * *

It was silent in the crisp night air as Ross walked out of the door, shivering, and regretting not stopping to get his jacket. He started down the steps, but froze as a blond head swept around, tear stains on her face, and a tissue in hand.

"Oh my god, Phoebe… are you okay?" he said, running down the steps and sitting next to her, tentatively stretching an arm around her.

She stared at him. "Do I look it?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"Well… no," he said softly, and tightened his hold, as he felt no resistance. "What's wrong?" he said, voice holding a silent hope that it was he.

"Guess," she whispered, eyes almost sparkling as she stared at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that I did this to you. I'm sorry I threw you into this depression. I just… I just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"You just love me," she finished for him, with a small smile playing over her lips.

He sighed, pulling her close and kissing her hair fondly. "Do you?"

She said nothing.

"Phoebe?"

"I don't know if I can," she whispered, sadly.

Ross sighed deeply. "Why not, Phoebe?"

She turned to face him completely. "Too many reasons to count, Ross. Too many reasons why not."

"What about the reasons why?" he countered, his hand resting against her cheek.

She sighed, and let a tear fall. "And what are they?" she asked quietly.

"There's one," he whispered, holding a finger up. "One that will beat anything that says why not."

"And… what's that?" she said breathlessly, knowing what he would say, and ignoring the fact that all this seemed to cliché. But, she realized as he moved even closer, sometimes clichés happen, and sometimes you have to surrender to them.

Ross smiled gently, his hands holding her chin up. "That I love you… and you love me," he murmured, and captured her lips softly, passionately; and she let him hold her, and let him run his hands over her skin, concealed by her jacket, and the rain trickled down upon them and cars drove past; but he did not let go, and she wouldn't have let him if he had tried.

* * *

The room was silent. In the bedroom, Joey could hear distant sounds of Melissa squirming as Chandler and Monica tended to her. Rachel shuffled uncomfortably on the floor, finger running down the CD collection in the cupboard, searching for something to play. She sighed and sat down, slamming the cupboard shut and glancing at Joey.

"Don't know what to put on?" he said, but she stayed silent, staring straight ahead. "Rach?" he said, leaning forward, but she looked away, sniffing quietly. "What, are we not even talking now?"

Rachel glared at him. "I tried. And what did you do? Blame me for this whole stupid mess," she snapped, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, if you'd just believed me, there'd be no problem!" he yelled back, his words fading quickly and silence hanging in the air.

Rachel stood quickly. "I couldn't," she whispered. "Do you even know what I thought when I saw you kissing Kate? That whole thing with Ross. I'd still be with him now if he hadn't betrayed me. Maybe that was meant to be. Maybe this is too. Things happen for a reason, Joey, and maybe the reason for Kate coming back, even if you didn't kiss her, was to get us apart," she said, breathing heavily, absently resting a hand on her rather large stomach.

Joey stared at her. "So… what? We're not meant to be together? I'm just meant to accept that?"

"Sometimes you just have to," she replied.

Joey shook his head. "I can't. I can't do that."

"Maybe you have to," she countered, and he heard the doubt in her voice, and moved nearer.

"No," he said. "I know you don't believe that. I love you. I love you too much to let you go. Why do you think being apart destroyed us? I remember yours and Ross' break-up. And you- you were angry at each other. We, we weren't angry. I felt ill, every day. Every day that I woke up and you weren't there, and I remembered everything. I started to blame myself, I became convinced I had kissed her, because nothing else made sense," he pleaded. "Please, Rachel. I love you. I love you, and we're going to be together, and we're going to get married, and we're going to have this baby and be a family," he whispered, through a veil of tears.

She didn't blink. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and a hand softly touched his cheek. "You… you want to get married?" she whispered.

His eyes widened. "Do you?" he asked, looking surprised at himself as he spoke.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes, looking like she was considering what he had said- but all the time she knew her answer. "Yes," she answered, smiling. "Yes!" she shouted, and ran forward, flinging her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly, a smile finally splitting across his face as he held her.

"So I'm forgiven?" he whispered into her ear.

She leant back, still hanging in his arms. "Am I?" she replied, with a crooked smile.

He answered her with a passionate kiss, slowly releasing his grip, and kneeling before her. "Gotta do this properly," he grinned, and she wiped her eyes, smiling gently back.

"Okay," she laughed.

He winked. "Rachel Green… will you marry me?" he whispered softly, smiling.

"Yes," she giggled, kissing him again, and he stood up again, slipping his hand into hers and kissing her hair.

Joey grinned and turned to face the bedroom door. "Hey, you two can come out now!" he called, and Monica and Chandler walked slowly out, tentative smiles on both of their faces.

Rachel smiled. "It's okay, you guys. I'm sure you heard it all," she winked.

"Congratulations," said Monica warmly, and Chandler nodded in agreement. But neither moved forward, and Rachel frowned.

"Is that it?" she said plainly.

Monica smiled. "Well, we're… oh, to hell with it! I can't believe it!" she cried excitedly, hugging Rachel tightly, and Chandler did the same to Joey.

"Congratulations, man," he said, and Joey grinned.

Rachel drew away again, smiling widely. "Hey, where are Ross and Phoebe? We have to tell them the good news!" she exclaimed, and Monica shrugged.

"They both vanished. Remember?"

"There's a light on at Ross'," said Chandler, and they all moved nearer, all noticing the shadows at the same time.

"Oh my god, that looks like Ross and Phoebe are-" started Monica, and then fell silent as they all realized what exactly Ross and Phoebe were.

"Okay, close my drapes, put me to bed, and book me in for therapy tomorrow," said Monica turning away from the window as the others all cringed.


End file.
